Father and Daughter of Fire
by KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi
Summary: Daughter of Fire. Adopted daughter of Middle Earth's former bane. Adopted sister to Legolas. My life is awesome! Meeting new friends in Rivendell, finding love... I cant wait! Can I find my brother's soulmate? or even mine? Sequel to Ashes from the Flames. Reviews appreciated! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS till I get my muse back.
1. AN

_**A/N**_

_**Welcome to Father and Daughter of Fire! This is the sequel to Ashes from the Flames, so if you haven't read that one, you might be quite lost if you read this one first. Thanks to all those who have read Ashes from the Flames!**_

_** I wanted to make this note before I start to mention a few things:**_

_**1: I will be making this a romance. I think it would make the story better. **_

_**2: this is my first attempt at writing romance, so please keep that in mind and NO FLAMES, please.**_

_**3: I will also be adding a character in here that does not belong to me, so I wanted to mention that! She will appear pretty soon in the story, and her name is Yavien. She belongs to MiaraElerina. I love you Yavien!**_

_**4: general disclaimer! I own nothing but Narylfiel and other random elves that you don't recognize from the book or movies. **_

_**So keeping that in mind... Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ahhhhhhh! LEGOLAS THRANDUILION! Get back here!" I screamed, running after the fleeing elf boy.

Sigh. Sorry, I forgot to give the introduction. Where in Arda have my manners gone? Oh, right... With my brother out the door. Growl.

Anyway, so it's officially been a year since it all happened. My Father Smaug and I helped to save the dwarves and blah blah blah. All of them say never to scare them like I did before again... I didn't promise! Our work in Erebor is done, and things are wrapping to a close.

Bilbo already went back to the Shire, and I am planning to take him up on the invitation to visit him at Bag End in the Shire soon. Hehe. I am thinking of how to prank him... Sorry. My shyness has really gone out the window ever since I was adopted by King Thranduil of Mirkwood... Ummm, with Father's permission, of course. So I have two Dads. Sorta? It confuses me too. Ehehe.

Anyway, so I am currently staying in Mirkwood with Father in the Palace. Legolas, my brother, has just run out the door and I am going after him- because he dropped a spider into my hands on pretense of a gift. Yeah, you heard that right. Legolas Greenleaf. The perfect elf. You heard me!

So I have two dads. No moms. Oh well. Both blondie and I- ahem, Legolas and I, don't really care. I serve as partial Mom for all of us. As far as caring, patching up injuries, etcetera etcetera, etcetera. You know the works. I make sure everyone gets what's needed in daily life and all is well.

Anyway, back to the start... I'm still chasing my brother down the hallway, elves gracefully moving out of my way. They've gotten used to this by now, and, make no mistake, they know that I will catch him sooner or later. They just hear me or blondie screaming and know to move. Or get barreled over. Hey, it's the way we keep them on their guard! Adar never complained.

Okay, maybe that's because he knows it won't do any good... Anyways, as I was SAYING- no, screaming. Oh, did I mention that often Elf boy and I play pranks on the guards? It was his idea, in my personal defense!

"My Princess!" An elf called out to me, whom I recognized as a guard who serves at the door of the throne room. I skidded to a graceful halt and looked at him. "Yes, Findécano?"

"I think you had better go to the throne room-" he visibly cringed. My eyes widened and I used my wings to fly down the halls at top speed, chase forgotten. The elves who guarded the doors of the throne room only called me and said such words when the King is having a seriously bad temper fit. I was the only one that could enter without the threat of having something thrown at me, or having my head removed from the rest of me- or anything else violent-related.

I flew into the hall in front of the door and the other guard bowed and cracked the door open. I was not offended, because I knew that it was for safety... For anyone other than me. I slipped into the throne room quietly as the door closed behind me. I cringed at the sight of my Adar.

He was pacing on the landing in front of his throne, up on the dais. His hair was a complete mess, his crown was tossed aside onto his throne, and his hands were clenched. I wondered what could have made him so agitated. I had only done this three times, and each time it had been an extremely serious matter.

I flew up gently and quietly and sat down on the throne, beginning to play with his crown absently. I fingered it and put it on my own golden locks and grimaced at the weight. And all the while I kept my eyes on Adar. I knew that he was aware of my presence. And I knew that he would speak to me if he wished.

He slammed his fist against the wall and growled. "What do I do mîn yeldë? (My daughter) Three of my good soldiers have been killed by a pack of orcs. The Greenwood is not safe right now." He walked over to me and I hopped out of the chair. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, burying his face into my hair. My nose wrinkled for a moment- seriously, what is it with my hair that people love to put their face into it!? Not that I'm really complaining, mind you. I rolled my eyes inwardly but outwardly just hummed softly.

I pulled away and tugged on a lock of Adar's cornsilk-colored hair. He smiled at me slightly and I smiled back, somewhat relieved. I shook my head and pulled a face, fixing his hair and putting the crown back on. He sighed and stood again, me sliding off of his lap and plopping onto the floor. He seemed not to notice and I sat there, arms crossed and a pout on my face, lower lip sticking out.

He turned back to see me there. He chuckled, despite himself, and I stood and began to march for the door in high dudgeon. Until I was scooped up.

"Adar!" I wailed. "I'm 150!" I protested, squirming. He sighed. "Very well, then. But if you leave, I might throw something." He set me down and I leaned against the wall with a resigned look on my face.

"Then do something about it." I said, annoyed.

"About what, mîn yeldë?"

"About the orcs! For the Valar's sake, send me and Legolas out or something!" I exclaimed. I could fight well, if you remember...

He grunted. "As if I really would." I face-palmed.

"Really Adar? We've been in a battle and held out. And no, don't go saying that I died. You know just as well as I do that I didn't." I said severely.

He sighed. "I will-"

"Not risk blah blah blah. You already have! Didn't you just proclaim that three of your soldiers died? Didn't we just come out of a battle not too long ago? We need- alright, as King YOU need- to get rid of the problem from the roots. Not keep cropping the leaves!"

He stared at me for a moment before turning away. He pushed his fingers through his hair. "I had forgotten about how developed your mind is." He muttered under his breath.

I huffed to show that I had heard, but said nothing. He sighed wearily. "The greenwood is not safe now. I am sending you and Legolas away for a while until it is safe again. You will both go to Rivendell." He said decidedly.

"What!?" I was baffled. "What!?" I squeaked. Leave Mirkwood?

He walked over to me and held my arms, staring into my amber eyes before hugging me tightly. "You and Legolas are dear to me." He murmured into my ear. "Please, if just for my sake, do this for me."

I hung my head. I couldn't say no. "Yes, Adar." I whispered meekly.

"Now, go tell Legolas and both of you get ready. You will leave tomorrow." I turned and left quietly, floating through the halls. Well, I comforted myself, at least I had an adventure in front of me.

...

"Legolas!" I called. "Toron!" (Brother)

He was sitting on a wall. "You don't have to go yelling for me, onònë. (Sister) I'm right here." He said lazily, swinging off the wall. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw the expression on my face.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. I sighed.

"Adar is sending us away to Rivendell tomorrow because the Greenwood isn't safe right now. He told me to get you and to pack for our journey." I replied morosely.

His expression matched mine. "Le-leave?" I frowned at him. "No use complaining or trying to change his mind, toron. You already know that it won't work." He sighed in agreement, and we both went off to get ready.

...

"Father!"

"Yes, Naryl?" Father was currently training several soldiers. It was one of his duties that he had assumed in Mirkwood. Adar was rather happy about it. I suddenly wondered if Father would come with us.

I spilled the whole story again. He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. He bared his teeth and I watched his two small fangs, fascinated. I was always fascinated by those. He could make them look like regular teeth but he preferred the fangs. I guessed it was because they made him feel strong like a dragon again.

"So. It seems as though you will be traveling to safety while I go with the soldiers to get rid of the problem." I frowned. He noticed.

"It is good, Naryl. Neither he nor I can bear to see you hurt- either of you." I sighed.

"Overprotective dads." I mumbled under my breath. "I did fight in a battle."

He chuckled and drew me into a hug. "And we know it. "

I just stayed there for a moment, clutching his tunic. "Be safe Father, okay?"

"Only if you promise the same." I glared up at him. "Can't promise."

"The an neither can I."

"Fair enough."

But now that I think of it, I'm starting to be excited about the trip.

review, please?


	3. Chapter 2

**a bit of a longer chapter today, yay! Okay, so I just want to let everyone know that thursday, friday, and Saturday I won't be able to update as I'll be away, but I promise that I will update on Sunday! Not too long, right? Anyway, thanks to all who have followed and favorited! So many! **

**Cartec677: thanks so much! I will!**

**MiaraElerina: you are introduced in the next chapter... Spoiler alert! Anyway, thanks as usual!**

**and... Well, disclaimer. Okay, go on and read.**

Chapter 2

"I think I'm gonna be sick, Toron."

"What!?"

I sighed. "Exaggeration, much?"

"Oh. In that case- me too." I laughed at him.

We were currently walking towards the throne room, to say goodbye to Adar before we left. We both walked in to see Adar in the middle of a meeting with several dignitaries. They all paused and looked to see the both of us standing there.

I was wearing a traveling outfit, a white tunic with red swirls (typical of me), and green pants. Both the shirt and pants were decorated with silver patterns as well. A dark, forest green cloak finished it off. My hair was done up in my usual style- two braids on either side tied up in the back, the rest hanging loose. My favorite silver coronet crowned my forehead. I had very many coronets, but this one was my favorite.

My brother was wearing the same clothes and cloak. Both of our cloaks were from Lothlorien, tied with the green and silver leaf brooch. He also had his silver coronet.

We bowed in tandem, our hands clasped together as a sign of our position. Rising, we saw that the other dignitaries inclined their heads. Adar motioned for us to come closer.

We stood in front of him and he whispered some words into Legolas' ear. Legolas nodded gravely and Adar moved on to me. He bent over and whispered in my ear. "Be safe, mîn yeldë. I will miss you. I will call for you both when the time is right. Be good." He kissed my forehead tenderly.

I smiled up at him and whispered back, "No promises on the last one." Before he could scold me, I wrapped my arms around him and smelled the scent of wild berries on his tunic for the last in a long time. His arm wrapped around me and I felt him take a deep breath into my hair. I whispered, "If you need me, Adar, send a Phoenix." I pressed a fiery hand into his.

It was a method of communication I had learned to do. If I gave them the ability, a person could use fire and send me a message in the form of a fiery Phoenix.

He nodded and then sent us off with a fond smile. Both Legolas and I had begged to go alone together, no guards. He had started to protest, but seeing the look on my face, namely, determined, he gave in.

We left, and hands clasped, went to find Father before we left. I reached across our connection and tugged. I tugged Legolas in the direction of the bond and found Father in his room, standing by the window, looking out into the palace garden.

He turned, but the aloof expression on his face did not disturb the either of us. It was an expression he always wore in public. He was- well, he was not a very- okay, let's just say that dragon habits die hard. In other words, he didn't really show affection very well, except for with me. And Blondie.

His face melted into a smile and he strode forward to take me in a fond hug. I snuggled into his tunic and smiled. He hummed and buried his face into my hair, taking a deep breath. WHAT'S SO FASCINATING ABOUT MY HAIR!?

Legolas saw the expression on my face and smirked at me. I gave him a glare. He gave me the innocent look while I returned with the I-don't-believe-it one.

I pulled back and looked at Father, smiling innocently. "Be safe, Father."

He gave me the look. "Be safe, Naryl. Or else I will come and kill you in anger."

I huffed. "So not true. And it's Eruanna, not Narylfiel." I glared while Blondie snickered.

I had changed my name to Eruanna because I wanted to keep Narylfiel as a dwarfish name. It was special to me because of the memories that came with it. So I changed my name to Eruanna. Only the Dwarves and Father were allowed to call me Narylfiel.

It was my turn to snicker when he got a cuff to the side of the head and then a hug.

We left out the door. Before it closed, though, I poked my head back. "And I expect to get a message if I get a mother while I'm gone."

I slammed the door shut and both Lego and I fled, laughing at the enraged shout muffled behind the thick, wooden door.

...

"Come on!" I whined.

"I'm coming!" Was the retort I got.

I skipped into the stables and beelined for one of the stalls. I was almost as tall as Legolas now, just about a head shorter. Which is kinda nice, seeing as most of the enemies I encounter underestimate me. Yes, it's good because then they leave themselves wide open. And I mean wide open. Anyways, back to the stables.

I loved riding. It's so fun and I feel so free. I know I can fly, but I like to ride nonetheless. I went to my horse and petted his nose. Yes, I chose a male horse. He reminded me slightly of the one that I had met at Beorn's house.

And yes, I could understand him. He was an interesting horse, as far as appearance. He was white, but with a black nose and brown ears. He had a black star smack in the middle of his forehead. Interesting, right?

I petted his nose and whispered in his ear. "Are you ready for an adventure, mellon-nîn?" He snorted and pawed the ground impatiently, head bobbing up and down. I grinned and tacked him up, slipping the bridle and bit over his head, then grabbing the reins, leaped up. "Show off!" Came the accusatory call from my brother.

"Look who's talking!" I retorted, Black Star prancing underneath me. He tacked up and leaped on fluidly. "See?" He just grinned at me. "I can't have my little onònë beating me, can I?" I stuck my tongue out and he returned the sentiment.

"And you really wonder why the King was reluctant to let you both go alone?" Asked an amused voice from the door. We rolled our eyes at Tauriel. "He knows we are more than capable, Tary." She sighed. "As you say, princess."

"See you!" She bowed in reply as we headed out of the stables and passed the gates, whooping as Black Star and Hasufel pulled at their bits.

...

As we cantered out of the Forest, both of us were silent and listening for any threats. We finally arrived on the plains and grinned at each other in relief. No trouble so far. We kicked into a gallop across the plains for a while, laughing cheerily.

/This is fun! I'm glad I have onònë to share it with./ The thought that entered my mind made me bring Black Star to a halt, startled. Hasufel also stopped.

"What is it, onònë?" I gave Legolas a baffled look.

"I just heard a thought in my head that certainly wasn't mine." I replied, bewildered. His eyes lit up. "What did it say?"

"Ummmm, this is fun, I'm glad I have onònë to share it with?"

"Wow! We have a sibling bond, Eruanna!" He shouted exuberantly.

"What!? Awesome!" I exclaimed. We grinned and I sent a thought over. /This is awesome!/

/Exactly./

We continued traveling on, talking through the bond and occasionally listening in on Hasufel and Black Star's conversation as well.

As we arrived half-way to Imaldris, both Black Star and Hasufel stopped, whinnying and shying away from a grove of trees. "What is it, Black Star?"

"Foul smell!" He replied nervously.

"Orcs." I hissed. I drew my bow out and a red-feathered arrow, tip flaming. My fire was interesting. It was actually more of a golden color than red. I know, right? "Toron, get ready." It was barely out of my mouth when his bow was also trained on the direction the horses were facing, green and red feathers rustling in the slight breeze.

The orcs charged out of the tree line, swords raised and yelling. Arrow after arrow was flying, and Orc after Orc was falling, but many were still getting closer. We both gave up and hopped off, Legolas drawing his double blades and I as well. I was more comfortable with both, although I was just as good with a single.

/Ready?/

"Are you kidding? Yeah!"

We both yelled and charged. Communicating over the bond, we guarded each other's backs and managed to finish them off. I had a tiny bit of black blood smeared across my cloak, but was otherwise okay, except for the small gash on my arm where an arrow had managed to nick me.

"Toron? Are you alright?"

He nodded as I placed my hand on my wound and it closed. I healed a small nick on his cheek and we both grinned. "Epic." We high-fived.

/Let's go see their camp./

We both headed off, grabbing both of our steeds and leading them by the reins. We arrived at the camp and looked at the mangy set up, noses wrinkled. Until I noticed the humans huddled in the corner of the camp, eyes wide. I immediately dropped the reins and ran over, concerned.

"Stay away!" The man's voice came out shaky. I stopped and held up my hands.

"I mean you no harm. The orcs are dead and I wish to help you." I said placatingly.

They broke down in relief. I walked forwards and knelt in front of them. I pushed my hair behind my ear and checked them over gently. "Are you hurt?"

The man gestured vaguely to his arm. I winced at the sight of a gash an inch deep. "How did they find you?" I asked, puzzled. The woman spoke up. "We were traveling to our relations in Rohan from Lake Town and we were captured." She whispered. I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"Let me help you." I reached for the man's arm. He held it out shakily as my hand caught on fire. He jerked his arm away. "Please, I promise it will not hurt. It will heal you. See?" I held the flame up to my cheek and pulled it away to show them.

I healed their wounds and the woman pulled her cloak away to reveal a tiny child lying in her arms, unhurt. I gasped and reached out, caressing the tiny cheek gently. "Is she okay?" I asked, concerned. She nodded wordlessly. "Thank you for your help." The man whispered. I smiled and helped them up. "It was my pleasure. I am Eruanna, and that us my brother over there."

The man looked at me curiously. "Pardon, but why would you elves help us? And who are you?" I smiled softly.

"We help anyone who needs it. I am a-" my eyes became distant and blank. "A legend. A mystery." I smiled gently. "Why would you think me an elf?" I asked.

"You ears." I touched the tip of my ear, confused, and felt- wait, a pointed tip!? "Oh." I brushed it off till later. "Will you be safe?" They nodded. "Thank you again, for your help." He said gratefully. I smiled. "Our pleasure. Be safe!" I waved and bounded back over to my brother, talking in Sindarian now. "Toron, since when exactly have I had pointy ears? And since when have orcs come this close to Imaldris!?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. We should tell Lord Elrond- wait, did you say pointy ears!?"

"No, I said square ears." I said sarcastically. He glared, then reached over and brushed the tip of my ear. "Ah! Toron, be careful! You know that they are sensitive!" I cried.

"Sorry, onònë!" We both mounted, and with a last farewell to the people, headed off.

"That IS strange... Must be the will of the Valar." He mumbled. I sighed. Valar, if this was your doing- well, so be it. I'm not complaining.

I just hope we can get to Imaldris soon. This has been a weird several days.


	4. Chapter 3

**okay, last chapter till Sunday! Im giving you a longer one, so be happy please... And review please!**

**miaraElerina: I know right? Dun dun dun... Enter Yavien!**

Chapter 3

We arrived in Imaldris and cantered to the stables, dismounting gracefully. I patted Black Star's nose and thanked him gently. He whinnied and nuzzled me fondly. I giggled and gave him an apple. He crunched it gratefully and closed his eyes in bliss. I laughed and turned.

"Toron?" He turned away from the happily chewing Hasufel and grinned. "Are you ready to see Imaldris, dear sister?" I laughed cheerily in reply. The stable boy grabbed the reins and led the horses off while both of us ambled off.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the stairs, where an elf was waiting for us. "Toron!" I protested as I kept being nearly yanked off of my feet. We arrived at the foot of the stairs and I pulled my hand away, blowing hair out of my face and pushing my coronet back up on my head from where it had slipped.

"Mae govannen (welcome), Prince Legolas, Princess Eruanna. I am Lindir." The elf greeted us. I grinned happily.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Lindir!" I bubbled. (Well met) Legolas also returned the greeting.

Lindir gave me an interesting look, one I deciphered to be a mixture of awe, amusement, and slight horror. Before I could be much confused, though, he bowed again and motioned to the stairs. "Lord Elrond waits to greet you."

He led us up the staircase, and I took the opportunity to admire Rivendell. It was a truly beautiful place, filled with gentle light and soft colors. It was so peaceful. I smiled dreamily at the view. Legolas' hand slipped into mine, and I clutched it, suddenly nervous. What would Lord Elrond think of me?

We arrived at the place where the white council had taken place, and I looked at it in awe, a small smile on my face. I was so confused the last time I had been here. A man was there, waiting, with several others behind him. I immediately took it that this was Lord Elrond. Both Legolas and I bowed.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Prince Legolas and Princess Eruanna." They bowed. Legolas and I pressed our free hands to our hearts in greeting as well. He looked at me and spoke, curiosity in his gaze. "I have long wished to meet you, Eruanna, daughter of fire."

I sidled forwards shyly and smiled. "Just Eruanna, my Lord. I am grateful to you for your interest in me- I am afraid I will disappoint you. I am just a normal- elleth?" I pushed my hair behind my ears, looking down. I heard him chuckle.

"As you wish, Eruanna. May I talk with you once you have settled?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you, my Lord." I replied softly. Legolas took my hand again, and I clutched it.

He turned and motioned. Four individuals came forwards, a girl who looked to be my age and was bobbing up and down on her toes excitedly; two Elrond who looked about Legolas' age; and a small human boy that was clutching the girl's hand. "These are my children, the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, my daughter Yavien, and my adopted son Estel." They bowed and we bowed back.

"Yavien, will you please take them to their rooms? Yes, Estel, you may go too."

Yavien leaped forwards and grabbed my hand. "Oh, I feel so happy! I heard you were coming and I just KNEW we would be SUCH good friends!" She bubbled cheerily. I grinned. "Can I call you Eruanna?"

"If I can call you Yavien." She grinned and tugged me off. We both laughed and began talking as she dragged Legolas and I off down the hallways.

Both of us were chattering happily and learning more about each other. I paused and then turned to the little boy. "Hello Estel! Now that your sister has hushed up for a moment I can finally greet you- ow!" I laughed as Yavien playfully smacked me.

Estel laughed and smiled at me shyly. I grinned and held my hand out to him. He clasped it shyly and I scooped him up. "Awww! I could hug you forever!"

He squealed as I tickled him mercilessly. "No, stop, please Ren! Nooo!" I laughed and put him down. "I like that nickname, Estel."

He giggled as we arrived at our room. "You and Legolas are to stay in this room. Is this alright?" Asked Yavien.

I gasped as we entered the room. "It's gorgeous!" I squealed, hopping into the bed with a sigh. "Oh, Valar, I shouldn't do that till I get this cloak cleaned-"

"Then see you guys later!" Exclaimed Yavien, dragging Estel out and closing the door. I laughed at the look on Legolas' face. I fell on the floor shrieking with laughter at the look he gave me.

"Where did my onònë go and what have you done to her?" He asked. I gasped, "You won't be seeing anything of her for a while; I rather like Yavien." I said with a grin, going to take a bath.

"I call first!"

"Not fair!"

...

I walked through the doors of our room and promptly tripped over a string and landed with a squeak on my hands, coronet sliding over my eyes. I scrambled to my feet and pushed the coronet up with a sigh.

"For your personal safety, you had better be glad that I want to leave that there to prank Toron, Elladan, Elrohir. And yes, I know it was you because Yavien told me about the pranking twins. Now, are you going to come out with your grins and escort me to see Lord Elrond or leave me to wander?" I asked with a grin of my own.

They came out, laughing sheepishly, while I smiled at them, curtsying. "Thank you very much, princes, for your attention." I said with a wink. Elladan laughed and held out his arm. I took both his and Elrohir's with a grin.

"I told you she was like Yavien, Elrohir."

I smiled. "Yes, Dan, she is." He replied.

"So, does that mean I get to call you Dan and Ro?" I asked hopefully, looking up at them with a pleading face.

"Can't say no to that face, Eruanna." They laughed. I rolled my eyes as we arrived in front of a door. They let go of me and bowed. "Have a good meeting, Eruanna."

I nodded and turned to the door. After a moment's hesitation, I knocked on the door. "Enter!"

I turned the handle, making sure I looked presentable, and opened the door softly. My inner glow flared for a moment, and I flushed at the stares I met when I opened the door. I walked in and backed up against the door, listening to the small click as the door closed. I curtsied and sat in the chair that was pulled up for me.

There were three elves in the room. One was Lord Elrond, the other was another elf, and the last was the White Lady. I suddenly leaped up and curtsied to the Lady, flushing as they stared at me, surprised. "I'm sorry. I just- thank you for helping me so much." I said, cheeks crimson.

The lady laughed softly. "It was my pleasure, my dear Narylfiel. Now, sit, my dear."

I sat again. "My name is Galadriel."

I nodded with a small smile. "I am sure you have several questions. We have some for you, if you agree to answer them." Spoke up Lord Elrond. I hesitated, then nodded.

"Would you rather we asked you first?" I nodded again.

"Then, my dear, I would like to know your story." I smiled and began from the beginning to the end. They nodded thoughtfully as I finished. "Then your task there has ended."

I was confused. "My task THERE? I though that was my only main task." They looked surprised, then sighed. "No, my dear, there are two other tasks that you are assigned to." Said the Lady Galadriel softly. "You are, firstly, supposed to find your brother's feä and to get them together. And secondly, you yourself are to bring the same comfort and fulfillment to your feä." (Soulmate)

I was absolutely crimson, my cheeks were flaming (not literally),and I was slightly squirming. The lady laughed, as did the other two elves. "I- well, I- guess I c-can d-do that later, I mean later in life." I slumped in my chair, putting my face in my hands with a groan. The others were laughing riotously.

"Yes, you will later in life." Lord Elrond replied, the smile still in his voice. I looked up, color under control again, and my hands in my lap were flaming.

"Well, know that you are always welcome here in Rivendell, Princess Eruanna. This is the housekeeper of Imaldris, Erestor." He introduced me. I stood and smiled with a curtesy. "Pleased to meet you, Erestor." My eyes glinted. He was soooo the prank-subjected kind. Perfect material.

"You had better watch out, Erestor. I know that look in the eye. It is in my three children as well." Said Lord Rondy. Yes, I call him that in my mind. /He would be furious if you called him that/ I heard lady Galadriel's voice in my head and blushed. She laughed softly.

Erestor looked horrified, so I laughed. "Don't be too worried, Erestor. I usually only prank one person about once a day..." My turn to laugh at him. Technically, his face.

"Excuse me, but I have one question- I noticed today that I have elven ears. I never had them before." I said, puzzled. Lady Galadriel answered my question.

"I believe the Valar did so to show your immortality, Narylfiel." I smiled.

"Okay. Thank you."

"I have a request of you, Princess Eruanna." Said Erestor. "I have a small problem- I found a small thing in the woods. It is orphaned and is in need of care and a home- I cannot find such a person." My eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes, I would be happy to!"

"Good. Then come, I will introduce you."

I curtsied one last time to the Lady and Lord, then left, seeing that I was dismissed.

...

"Ohhhh! She's so cuuuteee!" I squealed, picking up the baby wolf. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. Since you are her keeper now, why don't you give her a name, princess?" Replied Erestor, with a smile.

I smiled down at the tiny wolfling. "Oh, aren't you so cute? Will you be my friend?" I asked it, cuddling it softly. She looked up at me with her big, icy blue eyes. A sudden glow emanated from the both of us, a bluish glow. Then it faded.

/if you will be mine/ the little voice was obviously the wolfling's. I looked to Erestor, eyes wide. He looked awed.

"I have heard of such bonding, but I have never seen it before. Truly you are lucky, princess!"

I grinned. "Yes, I will, gîl! (Sweetheart) I hugged her softly. She snuggled into me. "Ah!" I got up and set her down. She frolicked around my feet. I giggled. "Come on, Saphira! Do you like that name?"

/Yes!/ "My name is Eruanna and I wanna introduce you to my brother. Shall we?"

We headed down the hallway. "Thanks Erestor!" I called with a wave over my shoulder.

I bounded into the room my brother and I shared, Shaphira bouncing at my heels. "Toron! I want to introduce you to Saph!" He came out of the bathroom and his eyes widened at the sight of my friend.

She had grayish-blue fur and icy blue eyes, a very beautiful young wolfling, really. "Wha-?" I grinned and scooped up Saph, cuddling her fondly. She let out a happy yelp and licked my face before I dumped her into Legolas' arms.

She studied his face before barking and panting happily, giving him a sloppy lick. He put her down but grinned.

"Well, I'm glad she's your fr-"

"Bond!"

"What?"

"Bond! She bonded with me!"

"Well, then, I'm happy- whats Adar gonna say?"

"Nothing, just give me a long-suffering look. As will Father. Are you going to help me and Saph find Yavien, the twins, and Estel or not?" I asked, hopping out the door.

"Wait up, Eruan- oomph!"

I ran. "Wasn't me! Find the twins so we can beat 'em up!"

Um... We only found Yavien and Estel, laughing at the enraged look on my brother's face as he went on his own search.


	5. Chapter 4

**hey! Yay, I'm back! My back, ankles, legs, and shoulders are screaming from my trip... But I had a good time, though, so that's what matters... Right? Anyway, so here's the next chapter! Review please, and thanks for the favorites and follows!**

**MiaraElerina: oh, phew, I'm glad you think I did Yav's character well... Thanks! Yes, I love Saphira very much too. ;) here's your update...**

**Guest: thanks so much! You made me so happy! Here's your update... Some more free and funny Eruanna here!**

Chapter 4

"So, Yavien, Estel, can you show me around Rivendell? It's a beautiful place- at least, what I've seen of it so far."

Estel grabbed my hand and started dragging me off, babbling about his home. Yavien and I grinned at each other and followed, while I listened to Estel and Saphira bounded around our feet, following and barking once in a while happily.

We rounded a corner to see Elladan and Elrohir there, snickering. They laughed with us as we told them about Legolas' face. "We were wondering when he's ever gonna find you two." Yavien said with a grin.

"Not for a while, we're hoping... Oh, here he comes. Gotta go!" They exclaimed in unison and scurried off.

"Toron? Really, you should be with us, not running around the hallways and yelling!" I scolded, grabbing his arm and dragging him along with us. He sighed and gave up on his search, following after us.

...

It's been several days. The twins, Yavien, Estel, and I have totally bonded like siblings, and we've been pranking Erestor only once a day, true to my word. We prank anyone we can, including the cook, who we run from as soon as we relish the sight of his face. Priceless!

All of our pranking has now led to the prank wars, which is Legolas, Yavien, and I versus the twins and Estel. Needless to say, the girls have the best ideas while Legolas has the best strategies. And we have the best witty retorts.

Lord Elrond looks both amused and frazzled whenever we run by, shrieking and laughing with glee, and Yavien tells me that he always looks so whenever a prank is pulled. I retorted that it was because Imaldris was supposed to be peaceful, but he just so happened to have children that are the very opposite of the word. She smacked me, but dissolved in laughter nonetheless.

Saphira is always helping us in our pranks, because as far as Erestor is concerned, all we have to do is put her in the library and his day is in havoc. She leads him on a grand chase through the shelves until he catches her, boots her out, and shuts the door with a slam. She trots back to us proudly while we all collapse, shrieking in laughter, because she always manages to come back with a shred of his tunic clutched in her teeth. Teehee.

"What other people usually stay in Rivendell?" I asked one afternoon, sitting by the window.

We were in Yavien's room. The twins were sprawled comfortably on her bed; she was sitting next to me, both of us working on our sewing, which we detested but did anyway; Legolas was perched on the seat of her vanity, kicking the legs of the stool; and Estel was playing tug-of-war on the carpet with Saphira.

"Many." Retorted Elladan, with a lazy grin.

"Mmph." Elrohir agreed noncommittally.

I rolled my eyes. "All kinds of people." Yavien agreed. "Lords, ladies, men, orcs- just kidding!" She laughed. "Well, all the rest is true, though. Actually, there's someone you haven't met yet. I don't think you will before you leave, because he's off with some others on a five-month patrol. The Golden Lord, Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer."

As she finished, a series of pictures suddenly flashed into my head. My head whirled, from a picture I had seen in the room that contained the broken sword, of an elf that fought against a Balrog; my mental vision zoomed in on the picture, and it came alive. It panned out onto a huge battle scene, of dragons fighting against men, of a city being destroyed with fire, screams, shouts, and roars piercing the air, with clangs of steel and metal, of the smell of blood and fire. The feeling of grief penetrated me, and an onslaught of emotions rushed though me. Pain, sorrow, grief, anger, determination to fight.

I came back to as it snapped away, leaving me feeling dizzy and hollow. The ground rushed up at me, but I was caught by a pair of arms. I sat back up, one hand on my head and the other on my chest. "Onònë?"

I looked up to see all of them looking at me worriedly. I smiled at them weakly. "I'm fine. That was- wierd."

I told them about it, and their eyes widened. "That's the story of how Gondolin was destroyed in the first age!" Exclaimed Legolas. I remembered the story.

"Yeah, that was it." I agreed. I shrugged. "Well, it was interesting, anyway." They all nodded as we went back to what we were doing.

"Toron, don't you think we ought to be getting at least one letter by now?" I asked morosely, staring out the window. He sighed.

"I don't know. Adar isn't one to really write so much, though." I opened my mouth to reply when I saw a flutter of red outside the window. I perked up and cheered as a fiery Phoenix swept into the room, a white envelope clutched in its talons. Dropping it into my hand, it disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Cool!" Estel exclaimed, running over and pulling himself into my lap. Saph barked and sat on the floor next to my chair.

I opened it, noting the twins sitting up and Legolas and Yavien peering over my shoulders. "This one's from Adar." I began to read.

Legolas, Eruanna,

Greetings. We are on patrol for the spiders and orcs. We have cleared out several nests and gotten rid of the pack that caused the trouble. Several warg groups have been killed by the shapeshifter Beorn as well. Are the both of you well? I should be able to call for you in a month or so.

Yours, Thranduil.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Really, Adar? That's all you say!?" I groaned. Legolas laughed. "Told you so." He replied smugly. "Hush up." I retorted, reading the next.

Naryl, Legolas,

Almost all is done and well. Have you both stayed out of trouble? I expect to hear from you soon, my little flame. Be safe and I hope to see you soon. I miss you both. Killing orcs and spiders have not been as fun as it would have been had you been here. Things have been too calm in Mirkwood for my liking- I cannot help but suspect that the same cannot be said for Rivendell. Kili and Fili have attempted to visit- they were not pleased that you were sent to Rivendell instead of to them. I personally am relieved that you are stirring up trouble there rather than in Erebor- all of the work they have done would be ruined within days.

Smaullegant

I collapsed laughing while Legolas, through his own laughter, explained the jokes to the others, who were soon adding their own laughter to mix with ours. I had joked with Father once that he had so many names as a dragon that to combine them would mean hilarity and confusion. Therefore, I had tried a few: combining Smaug the Elegant into Smaullegant; Smaug the Inaccessibly Wealthy into Smaucessably Wealthy; and so on and so forth- it is now a common saying in Erebor, Laketown, and Mirkwood to describe a ridiculously rich person as being Smaucessably Wealthy. Needless to say, I laughed every time I heard it.

Legolas and I settled down to write replies. Here are mine- I will leave it to you to guess what Legolas' said.

Adar-

Can you not write a longer letter to your own children!? Really, Adar!? I expected better! Not that I can do anything about it- but that is off the subject. Yes, both of us are well. I told you that I was right not to promise you not to get into trouble- we are already caught in a series of prank wars, and are effectually disturbing the peace of Imaldris. And having unaccountable fun. My best one yet, Adar- because I am sure you will want to hear of it- is when I stole Lord Elrond's coronet for the day. I slipped it back into his room the next day. Don't worry- he thinks of me as one of his children, so he has not yet guessed which one of us has done it- his own children are rather gleeful about my daring escapade. Are you not proud, Adar? I can be an extremely good spy! I am glad that you have found the problems and gotten rid of them. Did you tell Beorn hello for me? Not that I would really expect him to know me, but one of his ponies do. Anyway, I have taken enough if your kingly time, I am sure. Be sure to compare letters with Father.

Love, your yeldë, Eruanna.

And to Father:

Father, Smaullegant-

I am afraid to admit that I have not stayed 'out of trouble,' as you so gracefully put it, but I have been dragged into prank war after prank war with Lord Elrond's children. I will not bore you with details as I am sure you will compare letters with Adar. I am glad that you have been getting rid of the orcs and spiders, and I wish I could be there with you. I have been safe, I promise. I have had one encounter with orcs- easily taken care of. No problem. You are correct to think that Imaldris has not been so peaceful... I am really ashamed that you think so little of dwarven architecture, Father! If Kili and Fili come again soon, tell them that I miss them and expect to receive a letter or visit from them as soon as they are able, okay? And now, as I am sure that you are busy,

Your little flame, Narylfiel.

Both of us sent our letters out by a Phoenix and resumed talking with the others, laughing. Yes, it had been a very good day. I couldn't help but ponder what the vision thing meant, though.


	6. Chapter 5

**new chapter, yay! I HATE SCHOOL! Sorry, I just had to say it. School is awful. I have so many things going on, exams coming up... Anyway, I will still update, though! Thanks to all who have followed, favorited, reviewed, as usual... Can I please get more reviews? Thanks again! Love you all!**

**MiaraElerina: I totally agree. *nods frantically* anyway! here's the update... Looking forward to yours!**

Chapter 5

I woke up to the feeling of something warm and wet washing my face. I groaned and swatted at the thing, rolling over, but it just came back a minute later. With another groan, I cracked my eyes open and saw a happily panting and wriggling Saphira looking down at me, head cocked and tongue lolling.

"Saph!" I complained. "Get off! You're way too heavy!"

/Yeah right. I'm just a pup!/ she retorted smartly. /Come on! I wanna go eeeaaat! I'm hungryyyy! You're supposed to take care of me. And besides, Estel wanted me to wake you up 'cause he's bored./

I sighed. "All right, all right, I'm getting up! Get off so I actually can. In fact, go get Estel, will you?"

She scampered off while I slowly stretched and yawned. "Oomph! Estel, get off!" I shrieked. He snickered and climbed off. I sighed and began to disentangle myself from the sheets that had decided to try to strangle me. I suddenly wriggled and then yelped. I fell off of the bed, still wrapped in the sheets, and looked up to see all of my friends, including Legolas, trying not to laugh.

Yavien came to help, but I huffed: "no, thanks, Yav, I can get out myself." I finally managed to extricate myself and then sat up triumphantly. "See?" They burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Alright then, come on, Saph! I thought you were hungry."

"You're going to breakfast like that?" Asked Legolas incredulously. I looked down at my nightgown. "Well, why not? I seem to remember how at home you would come to the table late, yawning and in your own sleep clothes, hair all askew- shall I go on?" I asked, grabbing Estel's hand and skipping out the door. We all raced each other to the table, much to the disgruntlement of Erestor.

...

A few days later found me staring down morosely at the letter in my one hand and the bag in my other. Adar had called us back home, and both of us, though happy that we would be able to see our family again, were sad to leave our friends.

Yavien had promised to write me, and Saph was busily growling over a rope she had found- where I don't know. I smiled and then stood from my chair. "Well, Toron, we had a good time, didn't we?"

"Yes, Onònë, we did- though for the life of me I don't know what we're gonna do to amuse ourselves when we get home."

"I do! I'm going to visit the Durin brothers!" I exclaimed, flipping my hair back and scooping up Saphira. He shook his head while I laughed.

"Then let's hope that Erebor is Eruanna-proof... Ow!" He laughed as I turned and smacked him. Courtesy of Yavien, of course. I grinned.

We finally arrived at the courtyard where Hasufel and Black Star were waiting, along with Lord Elrond, his children, Erestor, and Lindir. "We have been happy to have you here, Princess Eruanna and Prince Legolas. We hope you can return soon. Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya." (May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky)

We bowed and began saying our own goodbyes. Soon the sun saw us trotting on our way out to the open road.

...

/Where are we?/ asked Saphira from where she sat on the saddle in front of me.

"We're entering the territory of Beorn, the skin changer." I replied.

We stopped at the border of Mirkwood. "This is Mirkwood, Saph. We take this path home now. We aren't very far."

She snuggled into me and looked into the trees, wide-eyed. /It's- really gloomy./

I smiled down at her. "It may seem that way at first-"

"But you'll love it, we promise." Finished Legolas as we started forwards. I looked at him and raised and eyebrow, talking over our sibling bond.

/We enter with a bang as usual, right?/

He grinned, and as we neared the gates, went into a gallop. The gates opened and we thundered in, swinging off with laughs once we were in the stables. Two elves took care of our horses while we headed towards the Palace, greeting every one on the way. We had been gone for approximately a month and a half.

I set Saph down and she pranced near to my heels, taking in the sights with small yips and barks. Both Legolas and I hurried for the Throne room. The guards, as we neared, opened the doors. I broke into a run and ran up the stairs, throwing my arms around Adar. He chuckled and hugged me back, standing.

"Adar!"

Legolas was given a hug as well. "And who is this?" He asked, eyebrows raised as he looked down at Saphira, who was currently hiding behind my leg. I scooped her up and hugged her.

"This is Saphira, Adar. She bonded with me in Rivendell."

"I see." Was his only reply- along with a long-suffering look. After boing properly scolded for the trouble we caused in Imaldris, we bombarded him with questions until he finally sent us off, disgusted with our "childish behavior," 'n' I quote.

We both headed off to see Father.

"Father!" My arms flew around his middle and squeezed the breath out of him. I heard a laugh and felt his own wrap around me. He buried his face into my hair and sighed. "I am glad to see you back and safe, my Naryl." He said, voice muffled by my hair. I introduced him to Saph, who pawed his foot and received a ginger pat, much to my amusement and his chagrin.

Later, after the both of us had settled back in, we were called to the throne room. We both were surprised, but when we met to go, just shrugged and headed off.

Arriving there, I was rather exited to see Kili and Fili standing there and grinning for all they were worth.

"Kili! Fili! What are you doing here!?" I asked, hugging them. They laughed at me and Kili replied, "Extending an invitation for you to come and visit us for Durin's day. Gandalf and Bilbo will be there too. Will you? It's in three days."

I perked up. "Are you kidding? Yes!"

Adar sighed and gave his permission, while Father decided that he would go with me. Legolas decided not to, to my disappointment. I smacked him when he sniggered that he had had enough of me for a while.

And so I got ready to go to Erebor on the morrow. Why did I have a feeling that extreme hilarity was to ensue on Durin's day?

...

I walked into the gates of Erebor with Saph in my arms and Father beside me, to see Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, and Fili standing there and waiting for us.

"Lass!" Exclaimed Balin with a smile. I returned it with a greeting and was then scooped into a hug, to my surprise, by Dwalin.

"Good to have you back." He said gruffly. "Thank you Dwalin! Yes, it is!" Was all I Managed to get out before being tackled by the two brothers.

"Oi! Get off her, you two, so that she can breathe!" Scolded Lord Thorin good-naturedly, before grabbing me and squeezing the breath outta me.

"They won't have to." I wheezed, to their great amusement.

Of course, Father was greeted fondly as well. "Oi! How's our dragon doing?" Father's fangs decided to appear as he smiled. I laughed at the ridiculous look. "Smaullegant, as usual." I replied, setting off roars of laughter as Kili and Fili whisked me off to meet Lady Dìs.

...

"So this is the famous Narylfiel!" Exclaimed the dwarven lady I met as I walked- or rather, was dragged- into the room the brothers led me to.

I curtsied. "At your service, Lady Dìs." I replied with a smile. She laughed.

"No titles needed, my dear. According to what I've heard, my boys have taken a shine to you- they didn't tell me you were an elf!"

I was startled at first, but then smiled as I pushed back my hair. "Oh, no, actually I'm not." I replied. "I am not an elf: the Mahal just decided to give me pointed ears to show my immortality, I guess. As for your sons-" here I gave them a pointed glare- "I am sure that they like me only because I decide to help them in their infamous pranking plans." I said smoothly.

A clamor of protests arose from the two of them as Dìs and I laughed heartily. "Yes, then I think that you and I will get along together well, my dear, if you know them as well as I do."

My eyes twinkled. "I try. They are rather irresistibly cute- I'm sure you would agree." I replied, pointedly ignoring the glares that they were shooting at me.

"Indeed they are." She replied, a smile hidden in her beard as she gave them a fond smile.

"Bring her back later so that I can dress her up properly boys!" She yelled after them as they proceeded to drag me out. "And bring that cute little wolf with you too!"

Saph barked as Kili and Fili laughed at my groan at the words 'dress her up.' They took me to a balcony. "This is where all the company will be tomorrow for the celebrations." Chattered Kili. "We need your help." Fili butted in.

I sighed at the looks on their faces. "This is not good. On one condition." I bartered. "Alright!"

"That you leave my name out and take all of the blame." Their faces grew long.

"Alright." They sighed. I grinned. "Good. What is it?"

Their faces positively shone as they explained their ruse. I stifled my laugh through the whole thing. Oh, yes, this was going to be good.

Review, please?


	7. Chapter 6

**here's a bit of a longer chapter! Okay, so I wanna alert you guys about something now. It's not bad, I promise! ;) okay, so I know that this is supposed to be humor and romance, and there's gonna be a lot of both, I promise. BUT. (Don't you hate those?) BUT, I will warn you that there are gonna be some serious themes on here. Not bad, just things like Sauron and orcs and- you get the point. I don't want this to be a all-cheesy-the-world-is-perfect-happily-ever-after-never-have-a-problem type story. So, that being said, I just want to let you know. :) so saying please enjoy, and as always, thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews... Is it too much to ask for for just a few reviews? I haven't been getting very many... Anyways, enjoy!**

**miaraelerina: hey oh yeah, they are. Thanksgiving up soon! Yay!**

Chapter 6

I woke up to Saph as usual, and as I tumbled out of bed, stifling a yawn, stumbled over to my closet to pull on the dress that Lady Dìs had fitted me for yesterday. It was royal blue, with silver streaks that made the shape of a dragon and a Phoenix intertwined, and a pair of soft slippers to go with them.

It was comfortable enough for a dress, and I sat down to brush through my hair. After doing it in the two braids and pinning them back with the clip that Father had given to me all that time ago, I brushed Saph. We headed out to breakfast.

Dwarven meals are huge, and often I am given worried looks by the company, who I have reunited with, at the small amount I eat compared to all that they eat. I just shake my head with an amused smile as they try to give me more.

I leaped up when Bilbo and Gandalf walked in, and rushed to get and give a hug. Gandalf laughed as Bilbo scolded me for not visiting. I just pretended to be thoroughly chastened as I sat, and listened as he went off on another tirade at how skinny I looked and how I should be eating more.

Fili and Kili, thankfully, saved me as they dragged me off to show me their favorite places. Gandalf was busy setting up his fireworks, while the rest were preparing their last-minute preparations for the festival. In reality, Ki and Fi only wanted me to help them in their own last-minute preparations... For the big prank they were going to pull on the balcony. Remember, I claim non-association!

After all of that was finally done, I huffed and blew a piece of hair out of my face, and made a face. I was seriously warring internally between a laugh and fear of being found out, though I wasn't so much afraid of being punished by anyone as much as how crimson my face would be. I sighed and instead hurried off with Saph to go see Bilbo.

I arrived in his room and threw the door open, waltzing in and calling: "Bilbo? Sorry I was dragged away so fast! I've come to make up for it-" I stopped at the sight that greeted my eyes. Bilbo was looking down at himself with a morose face, and when he saw me, he turned red and looked so utterly embarrassed that I choked as I laughed.

Poor Bilbo had no idea how to get himself properly dressed in the clothes he had been given, and as a result, the Mithril coat was askew, the belt studded with gems was haphazardly hanging on, dragging down from the weight of Sting that hung from it, improperly fastened. I finally got over my throes of laughter and began to help him.

Finally, it was all on right and everything was ready to go. I asked him about his travels and arrival in the Shire, only to choke down my laughter in the middle of his story about arriving to find the Sackville-Baggins attempting to move into Bag End, only to turn red and pale at the sight of him coming down the road and whistling merrily a dwarven tune, because we had entered the great hall.

It was decided that after the speech and greetings, credits and whatnot, the Company would retire to the balcony to throw decorum to the wind and act as though they were back in Rivendell, using the chairs for firewood and roasting sausages over said fire, not to mention making Bombur fall from his perch... I don't know if that is on the agenda. Okay, maybe I do- nooo, don't make me tell yet!

Bilbo and I were led to the grand dais at the front of the room, and I was seated between Father and Gandalf, four seats down from the throne. Fili and Kili were on either side, Balin and Dwalin were next, and then Gandalf and then me, and then, of course, Father. After everyone was settled, King Thorin tapped the table. It echoed throughout the room, and the hall filled with dwarves from almost all of the kingdoms, men from Laketown, and a few elves of Mirkwood fell silent.

"Dwarves, men, and elves! Welcome to the halls of Erebor!" There was a wild cheer form the dwarves. He raised his hand and then continued. "It is Durin's day, and the anniversary of the day Erebor was reclaimed! We welcome you all from whatever land you hail from, and we wish to give mention to several important people with whom without we never could have reached and found the doors of these halls. You all have heard the story, and I have made it my personal task to give all of the important people honorable mention. Firstly, to Gandalf the Grey, who made the gathering of the company possible," Gandalf stood and bowed, to the eruption of cheers, especially from me and several others.

"And then to each dwarf of the comapany, who each contributed his life, time, effort, and skills to make this journey possible-" he proceeded to name each one, who stood and bowed, to the cheers of everyone.

"To our brave hobbit Bilbo Baggins, whose silent steps made it possible to walk into the halls and scout without being seen all throughout the journey-" and here more cheers erupted, with whistles from the company. I personally testify to the swooning of several women in the crowds.

"And now I wish to present one of our greatest heroes, our good dragon-friend Smaug the Magnificent!" People erupted in such cheers my ears rang, not to mention that my ears are like my father's- much more sensitive than normal beings. Father stood and bowed. Again, I personally testify to, this time, even more swooning women. Hey, what can I say? My Father IS handsome, as far as standards go.

Thorin raised his hand after a few moments, and the halls went deathly quiet. When even the echoes had faded, he continued in a softer tone. "And I want to give special mention to our greatest hero of all on this journey. Not only did she make it possible to form an alliance with he elven kingdom of Mirkwood, not only did she remove the curse from the Arkenstone, not only did she help us in restoring Erebor, but she brought our best friend Smaug to the light, and also made it possible for I and my nephews, and many other dwarves, men, and elves to be alive with her sacrifice in the Battle of Five Armies. For this, we will always be grateful to her. May our kin always look upon her with favor and remember all she has done for us!" All those in the halls, even those on the dais, stood and began to clap and cheer, whistling and stamping. I sat there, stunned. He gave me too much credit! I finally remembered to stand, and did so shakily, giving a curtesy.

I opened my mouth to speak, and after a few moments, everyone sat down to hear me. My voice trembled slightly as I began. "Dwarven kind, my good friends; Men of Laketown and all other men who may be here, to whom I give honor and respect to their Master Lord Bard of Laketown; Elves of my homeland, Mirkwood, my people whom I cherish and love; Gandalf the Grey, the Wandering Wizard, who is like a godfather to me; Smaug, my dear Father; Bilbo Baggins, my brother and bestest hobbit friend, and elf-friend; The company, whom I always remember with fondness; Lord Thorin, who I give respect and honor to for all he has done for his people, and whom I hail as rightful King under the mountain; his nephews, my brothers in arms, Kili and Fili; I thank you all and I wish to give you my love and gratitude." Several cheers arose.

I smiled softly and continued. "I cannot express my thanks to Lord Thorin for his gracious words, and I now stand to refute that he has embellished them rather beyond proportion-" Shouts of stern denial arose from those at the dais, even from Gandalf and Thorin himself. "But I thank them anyway, and hope that Ori, my friend, has written down and distributed among you all the true, unembellished account of all of our parts in the journey. I could not have done it without Gandalf and the Lady of Light, Galadriel of Lothlòrien. I wish I could know the proper words to express my gratitude to you all for accepting my Father and I; and I wish for everyone to know that I have a heart for Erebor, even though I belong with my people in the elfin kingdoms of Mirkwood and Rivendell. So please, as we celebrate this day, please remember that though they are not here, I bring to you the goodwill of both kingdoms and my own fondest feelings!" I finished, and curtsying, sat back down.

After another round of cheers that about made my ears bleed, all began to eat and those on the dais began to disperse to the balcony. I arrived there with Bilbo and Father, who was ribbing Bilbo mercilessly about always being 'the thief in the shadows.' I was smiling and still thinking of my speech when we arrived.

I suddenly tripped and fell over the threshold, but fell into the arms of Bofur instead, who was grinning down at me. I sighed. "Uncle Bofur, I wish I could be more graceful in Erebor. I must remind my feet that you will not always be there to catch me." The corners of my mouth twitched as I made it back on my feet. I pulled my coronet off and settled it properly on my head. It was my most elaborate one that I had, the one for ceremonies that clearly marked me the Princess of Mirkwood for those who were well acquainted in the art of making such pieces. One that the dwarves excelled in.

"Indeed, Narylfiel. I hope you did not trip over some device?" Thorin raised his eyebrow. I looked back at the doorway and grinned. "If Kili and Fili did not remove it, then no, Uncle, I think not."

The protest from the two were swift. Thorin merely shot them a suspicious glance and headed to his chair. I suddenly remembered what the boys had done to the chair and started coughing violently to cover my laughs. Said two were sitting down with innocent looks on their faces. Thorin paused. "Naryl? Are you alright?" It was echoed by several others. He was so close to sitting down! I finally got ahold of myself and choked out, "Yes, sorry, I believe my fall made my dress tug in the wrong place." It wasn't a lie. It had pinched. Hard.

He nodded again and then sat down- only to have the chair legs come flying out from where they had been sawed and precariously balanced beneath the seat. Lord Thorin Oakenshield took an inglorious tumble to the stone floor of the balcony. I stared in pretended shock, then promptly burst out in shrieks of laughter, trying to cover them up- unsuccessfully. I felt the eyes of the dwarves on me and looked up. "It wasn't me, I promise as my honor as a Phoenix!" The dwarves decided it was a good time to laugh heartily.

Thorin growled from where he now settled himself on the floor where he had fallen, to the added merriment of the group, "Whoever did it should be glad that I am in a cheerful mood." The twinkle in his eyes proved otherwise. After picking around, I decided that the best place to sit was- I never got there. "Here lass! Here's a bit o' room!"

"No, over here!" Arguments broke out.

"Enough! She will sit here, and all of you will, if necessary, take turns to sit beside her, if you're going to be so stubborn." Thorin chided, patting the spot next to him.

"You're the one to talk, uncle." I started, taking the spot. "Everyone knows that you are the living definition of stubborn, not to mention YOU get to sit next to me, now." I said airily, sticking my nose in the air. I winked at the group, who was currently trying to look shocked but was failing miserably.

Thorin huffed. "Blasted humor." He mumbled under his breath.

"Humor, or discernment?" Asked Smaug, lounging lazily and cracking one eye open. There was a look there I didn't like. Possessiveness. Father was very possessive of me, and I knew that right now he was rather unhappy that I was not sitting next to him. I flashed him a reassuring smile, and the look faded somewhat. To a safe degree, anyways.

Thorin decided not to answer. As the conversation started, along with much laughter and reminiscing, the dwarves began to come and sit next to me, telling me funny stories and asking me some questions as well. Fili and Kili plopped themselves beside me with characteristic grins and blabbed my ears off. When they finally left, I was gasping for air and holding the stitch in my side. Not that I was complaining, mind you.

Suddenly: "Watch out!" Acting on instinct, I scrambled away- only to hear the muffled yells of the dwarves who had just opened the doors to the balcony and had a bucket of water spilt over them. My stitch grew larger.

After that episode had calmed down, Ori came to sit next to me, his book clutched in his hands. He sat down shyly while I smiled at him. "So, what questions to you have to ask of me now, dear journalist?" I asked, using Thorin's arm as a support for my back, to his disgruntlement and the dwarves' amusement. "About what it's like to live in a palace? I though you knew plenty!" I joked, nudging him.

He smiled shyly and replied timidly: "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions..." He trailed off.

I grinned. "Oh Ori, I love answering questions of that sort." I said gently. "Now, ask away." I said, squiggling until Thorin's arm decided to feel a little more comfy.

He began. He asked me questions on what it was like to be a princess and what my duties entailed, what I did for sport, what was it like to live in Mirkwood, did I go on patrols, blah blah blah. I answered every one thoroughly. It was rather enjoyable, actually. "Oi, Ori, show her that picture you drew of her from when she worked with us in cleaning the treasure!" Called Dwalin.

Ori blushed furiously and then sheepishly gave me the book after turning a few pages. I took the large volume gently and carefully, and saw the sketched pictures of me. I covered my mouth with my hand and tears beaded in the corner of my eyes. They were well drawn, carefully sketched with effort. On one page, it depicted me with wings, clearly flaming. My eyes were almost blazing on the page and the fire curled around me. I was looking directly at the face of the person looking at the picture. Orcs, goblins, wargs, dwarves, men, and elves alike were staring at me, eyes wide and mouths open.

On the next page, there was me again, tears running down my visible cheek, half a smile on my face and eyes closed in obvious bliss. Ashes coated me in a fine layer, and a human Smaug clutched me where I sat in his lap, face buried in my hair and drops of tears falling off of my hair. It was so well done that for a moment, every emotion that had crashed in me that day came back in a wave.

My hands shook and I smiled through my half sob. "Oh Ori. They're- incredible." I traced my fingers over the page reverently. "Are you sure that you haven't ex-" I hiccuped. "Exaggerated it a bit?" I asked, giving him back the book. He looked pleased.

"Lass, stop under mounting yourself!" Exclaimed Gloin sourly. "It's correct to the last stroke." The dwarves murmured in agreement. I sighed.

"I stand corrected." The last of my tears were whipped away and Ori decided to ask one more question.

"Would you- would you mind if I sketched your crown?" He asked hesitantly. I smiled and took it off, handing it to him. He grew wide eyed and carefully took it from me, handling it gingerly. "It's not heavy." He noted with wonderment. I smiled.

"No, it's not as heavy as it looks. The leaves are supposed to represent mallorn tree leaves, the dragon represents my position as daughter of Smaug, the flames show my own powers, and the starlight gems represent my position as royalty in the kingdom of Mirkwood." I explained, eyes half shut.

"You know, uncle, I think you are very comfortable." I said, faking a yawn. The dwarves were snickering at his offended glare. I just hummed innocently and pulled my coronet back on after Ori had finished sketching it.

"Oi, Bombur! Catch!" Yelled Bofur. Sausage caught, an ominous creaking. Bombur had just enough time to widen his eyes and open his mouth before the chair crashed and he rolled away on the floor- coming to a halt to reveal the words written in black ink on his back: "common courtesy of Bombur to his hosts' floors."

The dwarves were roaring. Kili, Fili, I am going to kill you. My stitch had just gone away not long ago!

Later, as I stumbled my way back to the quarters I shared with Father, a sleepy smile on my face, I remembered the fireworks. I would have to thank Gandalf later. They were magnificent, bursting in flares of shapes and colors, and the one that had seemed to be the most appreciated was the one that took form of all of the company.

He had even done one of Father and I, a dragon sheltering a flaming girl with wings between his claws and tail. Father had been pleased, and I had shrieked with delight like a little girl. The dwarves had been amused and pleased as well.

Yes, I would have to thank him tomorrow, I thought sleepily. As soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep, not even caring that I hadn't undressed.


	8. Chapter 7

**new chapter, yay! Please review, as usual, and tell me if I should continue... Love to all who have been reading and followed and favorited! Thanks! **

**MiaraElerina: I'm glad you appreciated that scene... I like it too! It's was awesome. By the way, I have a major inspiration to write a tenth and eleventh walker story for LOTR... Mind if I use you again? I need someone and the name Yavien just fits... Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter! Can't wait to read your next review...**

Chapter 7

"Mmph. Who is it?" I asked, half-awake, sitting up in bed, eyes closed and hair wildly disheveled.

"There's a messenger waiting for you, my lady." Answered a dwarf's gruff voice.

I yawned and stretched. "Tell them I'll be in the breakfast room in half an hour, please, and offer him a place and something to eat."

"As you wish, M'lady." The click of boots on the stone floor told me that he was off.

Only until I was sure he had gone did I attempt to open my eyes. They landed immediately on my coronet that sat in the vanity, then trailed to Saphira at the foot of my bed.

She was seriously tired after last night, being just a baby. Not to mention that the dwarves had spoiled her with as much food as she could hold, fond pats and rubs, and even a small bowl of watery ale. Yeah... That didn't go over too well. Trust a dwarf to make me be stuck with a hungover baby wolf this morning. She was hiccuping bubbles last night.

I stumbled out of bed and over to the vanity. I sighed at the mess my hair had become and jumped in the shower. Bless the hot water springs of Erebor.

I properly dressed in a dress of red with silver swirls, and a golden belt in the shape of a dragon, whose tail trailed down the front while a blast of golden fire was the buckle, courtesy of the company to me as a gift yesterday. They had left it in my room with a note.

My coronet today was a more elaborate one, but still simpler than the one I had worn yesterday. It was a simple band of twisted, gnarled wood, several of them wound into one, with holly berries scattered in them. Tiny strands of wood fibers looped in the back, with red and white gems hung on them. It was a headache to get the strands settled just right, but after ten minutes I managed to get it right. When it was done correctly, it looked like a feminine version of Adar's crown, but with red and white gems tangled elegantly in the sides and back of my hair, braids scattered throughout. I had had it made because I was fascinated with Adar's crown.

I put it on and giggled at a certain memory that came with that crown, then picked up Saph and brushed her fur. I put on her a collar that the dwarves had also given her as a gift; it was gold, with a few gems scattered in it. She looked up at me with a half-bark as I set her down. She tottered for a moment, then managed to trot to the door. I shook my head as I opened the door and slipped out.

When we both finally made it to the breakfast room, no, wait, breakfast HALL (it really is too big to be just a room), I entered to the sound of a dwarf announcing my name and presence. I stopped and curtsied, then moved on to the table where the company was. "Good morning! Thank you all for your gifts- as you see, we love them!" I exclaimed, twirling and nodding at them.

They grinned and voiced their welcomes. "Looking good, both of you!"

I sat next to Father and kissed his cheek. He looked disgruntled, but gave me a fanged smile nonetheless. I shook my head and looked around for Gandalf. I finally saw him, looking at me with a knowing smile.

"I don't need to say it for you to know what I'm thinking, do I, oh ever wise Godfather Istari?" I asked with an amused smile. He chuckled and winked.

"No, I don't believe so, my dear goddaughter. However, you are welcome nonetheless. I had a feeling you would like that one."

"As I have the feeling that you were explicitly watching to see my reaction." I replied sweetly, filling my plate.

I suddenly stopped, annoyed. "Why do I have this feeling that I am forgetting something today?" I asked, in a rather put-out tone of voice.

"My Princess!" I froze, than turned pale. If you remember, only elves called me princess, and they only called me "MY princess" when the King needs to be stopped from murdering the first person in sight. The dwarves noticed.

"Naryl?" Bilbo, Thorin, Kili, and Fili asked at the same time. I stood hurriedly and motioned the elf over.

"Is he-?" I asks anxiously, grasping his hand. He gave me an apologetic look and shook his head. "It is not as serious, however, he is clearly at a loss at what to do- these are not ordinary matters."

"These?" I asked, baffled. "More than one- what? Can I not leave for two days when males find themselves in some matter one of the opposite gender must fish them out of!?" I asked, yanking a strand of my hair.

"Adar and his blasted, messed-up, cornsilk colored hair and pointy wooden crown." I growled, turning away. I rocked on my toes and heels, looking up into the ceiling with a wistful look.

"This is what I get with being a princess to an unpredictable king and being the go-between for him and all other kingdoms he has estranged himself from." I admitted with a sigh. I had said it to myself, but everyone heard it. "Oh Adar, why did I have to love you? Why can you not be any other Ellon? And why do I love you just BECAUSE you are that way?" I abruptly turned back to him.

"I am afraid-" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Beren, my Lady." He bowed.

"I am afraid, Beren, that my hands are tied for a while. I have things to do here that will take until noon, at least, but in the meantime will you take a message to the King for me?"

He nodded. I made a Phoenix and whispered to it. It nodded and flew to Beren. "It will stay on your shoulder and will not leave until you are in front of the doors of the throne room. It should calm the King and will make him wait until I am there." He bowed.

"Thank you, Beren. Be safe, ellon." He left swiftly, weaving among the tables until he was out of the hall. I turned back to those at the table so that they could see my face, but I was not focused on any of them. A myriad of emotions flashed across my face, mirroring my thoughts. Seriousness, because of the situation; worry, because I knew how Adar could be; and most of all, weariness.

I sank into my chair and placed my head in my hands, taking a shaky breath. "Naryl? Are you alright?" The voice of Lord Thorin shook me out of my thoughts. I turned to him, eyes unseeing for a moment.

"It is hard, to be who I am. I hold the lives of my people in my hands. Their king is well loved, but he has his faults. I am responsible for their well being because I am the only one that can protect them from their own KING. His temper, when kindled, though rare, is hotter than dragon flame and more dangerous as well. When he is lost and without guidance, I am the one he turns to for help. The heart of an elven King is a fickle thing, Lord Thorin. To soothe his temper, to placate his wrath, to diffuse his anger, to be there in general, for me, is a task I have been given, with or without his or anyone else's knowledge. He is a King. He holds so much responsibility, and as an immortal being, it is more so difficult. It is hard to balance his role as a King with his personal life, just as it is hard to mix fire and ice. Who can truly know the heart of such a person?

I am worried. No elf calls me 'MY princess' without having something to do with the King, and his anger or frustration, at that. He is liable to have anyone who disturbs him executed at such a time. I am the ONLY one who may even ENTER the throne room without imminent danger for my life. Not even his son is allowed to. I have a valid reason to be worried. And this time, I don't even know what disturbs him." I sighed again and my eyes cleared and focused.

"It is a wearying thing, being the princess of Mirkwood." A small smile fluttered over the corners of my mouth. "Forgive me for my long words, but at such be time it is rather difficult not to speak my mind, especially given a chance."

All of the people at the table stared at me, in varying stages of shock- all except for Gandalf and Father, of course.

"You- I have never-" started Thorin.

"She is 150 years of age, Lord Thorin." Spoke up Gandalf, leaning in his chair languidly. "Her body may not be completely developed, as of yet, but her mind is far above even those of her age. It would be wise to remember it. She may act as a child, but it is only her personality that is so. It is at such times that her other, hidden side comes to the light. Even the great Elven King Thranduil takes her council- I would take that advantage as well, if I were you."

I laughed heartily. "Oh come now, Mithrandir, I would hardly say that he takes council from me- not formally, at any rate-"

"Exactly, my dear. But I have the feeling that many of the changes or actions have been- encouraged-" here his eyes twinkled as he looked at Bilbo, "by you, in some fashion- is it not so?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, somewhat, oh great bearded one." I admitted, finishing the last of my food. "And Oi, you all, shut your mouths before you find something unpleasant flying in. Lord Thorin- I am ready whenever you deem it wise." I nodded and scurried off. I had to say goodbye to Lady Dîs and pack for the journey back. And Thorin had wanted to talk to me later.

After that was done, I was called to the throne room. I entered to find two dwarves speaking, but stopped short for a moment to see the throne room better, and compare it to what I had imagined it to be, that long time ago when the floors were still covered in gold and I was settling down and getting used to the idea of being the adopted daughter of a dragon.

I smiled at the sight of the tapestries and all of the glitter as I walked forwards again. I swept into a curtsy as I approached the throne, and was waved up by Thorin. I glided up the small flight of stairs and waited.

"Ah, Narylfiel, I would like to introduce you to Lord Daìn of the Iron Hills." I curtsied.

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Daìn."

"And you, Princess Narylfiel." He replied with a bow.

"I called you here, Naryl, because I wished to ask for your help." He eyed me. "I could ask others, but I think I trust you to do this job best."

"If I think I could be of any service, and if it is in my power to do so, then I will try, my Lord."

He nodded and went on. "I appreciate the fondness and familial love you have for my nephews. I know that you, as I and their mother do, want the best for them. It is common knowledge that somewhere on middle earth, there is always a ONE for a dwarf prince, to ensure continuation for the bloodline. It may or may not be a dwarf. My heirs Ones must be found, and soon. I trust you to do this. I have also heard from Gandalf that your task on middle earth is to find a mate for your brother- perhaps I am being presumptuous, but I believe you consider Kili and Fili to be your brothers. Will you accept?"

My mouth opened in shock. "B-but I-I." I closed my mouth for a moment and thought. Then I answered cautiously.

"I am honored that you would think me to be worthy for this task. Yes, I do love them as my brothers. Yes, I want the best for them. I understand that their Ones must be found. But I cannot accept this proposition for the simple reason that I cannot devote my full effort to it." I admitted. "I am busy as it is being an envoy to many different places, and I have my duties in Mirkwood. There are pressing matters there, and as much as I would like to, I cannot devote my full effort to this task. I will try my best and remember wherever I go, and maybe I may meet their ones by chance, but I cannot promise any more." I waited for his answer.

At first he had looked grave, but then his face lightened as I continued to speak.

"Yes, Naryl, that is what I wanted. I understand your argument, and I agree. What you have offered is what I wish for."

I smiled. "Then I will be more than happy."

"Thank you, Narylfiel."

"You are most welcome, Lord Thorin. Is there anything else you would wish to talk with me about?" He shook his head.

"Thank you for your time."

I smiled and then bowed. "I am afraid I will have to leave Erebor soon, my lord, so I will say my farewells until next time now."

He nodded and both he and Lord Daìn returned it. As I left, I wondered if I knew what I was getting into. Well. This was going to be a long day. It wasn't even ten o clock and I had a full list of things to do. I decided to make a checklist. This, was going to be an exhausting day. Thank you, Ilùvatàr, for helping me get some rest last night. Might it be too much to ask for your help today?

please please please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Please- review? **okay, next chapter up! It might take me a while to have chapter nine up but it will come... Anyway, on with it! **

**MiaraElerina: yep, responsibilities... Ummm... Not giving away-? I hope you do! I've started writing it, so I think it will come out within the next few days. Or maybe in one to two weeks cause my exams finish then. I may or may not include you... It depends. Anyway, here's the next update!**

Chapter 8

"One, say goodbye to the rest of the company. Check. Two, go talk with Mithrandir. On my way." I shoved my list of things to do into a tiny pocket I had sewn into my dress and hurried off. Wizards were hard to find, you know.

I finally found Gandalf in a quiet, shadowy nook that was private. I stood in the shadows until he decided to address me. He took a long draw from his pipe and made the smoke the shape of a Phoenix. I smiled and turned it into a flaming one as it curled around the pipe and then disappeared into a puff of smoke with the flick of my hand.

"I see you have found me, then. You must be a powerful being indeed, if you can find a wizard's favorite haunts." I grinned, but then smothered it and moved closer. My eyes glowed brightly, then returned to my normal amber.

"Oh, you know, I'm just a Phoenix that happens to be the daughter of a dragon AND of the elven King of Mirkwood." I waved my hand dismissively, and he chuckled.

"Did you wish to speak to me, Godfather?" I placed my hand on the sleeve of his grey robe.

"I did, if you have time, my dear." He replied, patting my hand. "The book you had, the one from which your Father received the binding token, the red stone: do you have it?"

"Yes." I replied, slightly confused. "It is in my room, in Mirkwood."

"Read it. It has something in it of great value. A token that you will need the time of a lifespan of a mortal to find the right one to give it to. I can sense it." He took a thoughtful draw from his pipe. "There are things about you that you now know that others do not, isn't there." It was not quite a question. It was a clarifying statement.

I hesitated, but I trusted him with my life. "Yes. There are." My voice was quiet and low.

"Hm. Good. I need you to do this for me, Naryl. Tell me, have you ever killed a spider with your powers?"

I nodded and told him. "Yes. When I first entered Mirkwood to seek refuge with Toron, I placed my hand on the bark of a tree, and a spider fell from it, shrieking, and died." I replied, growing confused.

"Did you understand it?"

"Yes. It said that it- burned."

"You know what this means, do you not?"

I took a shuddering breath. "I do." It was a whisper.

He placed his hand on mine where it clutched his robe. "It is a gift, Naryl, to be able to see into the shadow realm, where the ones who are neither living nor dead wander. I need you to keep an eye out for me. If you see anything that merits concern, you must tell me."

My head snapped up and my eyes blazed. "You know something. I knew it ever since I helped you in Dol Guldur. You know what the shadow was. You know who the Necromancer is, don't you. You know. I know. Yes, I know that he has come back. I have been seeing its shadow growing in Mirkwood ever since then. I am concerned, Mithrandir. You know just as well as I do that I am a guardian of middle earth as you are, specifically here in the East." I hissed, turning away.

"The shadow concerns me." I whispered.

He did not answer for a while. Then, "Yes. I must go to Gondor. My answers lie there. Will you do this for me, Naryl?"

"Yes. I will not speak of it out of your presence." I turned to leave.

"Be safe, Narylfiel, daughter of fire."

I smiled softly. "Take care, Gandalf the Grey, Istari." I slipped away and left him there, thoughtfully puffing on his pipe, eyebrows drawn together. It didn't occur to me until I was already far far away that that encounter had been rather- well, wizard-like, including the odd farewell.

...

I took the list out of my pocket and checked off the second item. "Next- Saph, do keep up, will you?- go find Father and leave." My lip curled thoughtfully. "No, I am forgetting something." I murmured, looking down at Saphira. I picked her up.

"Can you think of something we haven't done yet, Saph?" I asked, petting her fur. She shook her head and yawned, stretching and cuddling into my dress. I started along again, petting her soft fur absently and thinking hard.

"Well- oh, yes, I need to go find Kili and Fili. I haven't said good bye to them yet." I headed off, still petting Saph. I still couldn't believe she purred. She PURRED. She's a wolf!

I finally made it to their quarters. "Nadadith? (Khuzdul for little brother) are you here?" I poked my head in, to see both Kili and Fili look up from their desks and immediately motion me in, faces lighting up.

"Naryl!" Kili exclaimed with a laugh. "How may we be of service?" He asked seriously, with a suppressed twinkle in his eye. I grinned.

"In no way except to give me a farewell." I replied, sobering.

"Ohhhh. Do you really have to go now?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog look.

"Kili, Gîl, that look doesn't work on me- alright, not much, anyway. I have to leave before Adar decides to kill someone." I said dryly.

He sighed and then suddenly frowned. "What does gîl mean?" I grinned.

"Better study Sindarian, gîl." I replied, hugging him. I breathed in the smell of his hair for a moment. He always smelled of the woods, with a hint of wet fur and rain. A nice smell really. I turned and hugged Fili. He always smelled of sunshine and open plains, the smell of heather and bracken. He hugged me back.

"Be safe, Nadadith." I smiled at Fee. He smiled back and I paused and looked at them for a moment, standing there smiling. A thoughtful and wistful look crossed my face. They deserved happiness, the both of them. I smiled and nodded. Yes, I would try to find their Ones. I just knew I would know them when I saw them. Humming "Misty Mountains Cold" under my breath, I left, leaving them there to puzzle out my expression.

...

Father and I landed at the gates of Mirkwood. We had decided to fly to save time. Father still had the power to summon his dragon wings, you know, just smaller.

I hurried through the halls and dropped my bag off at my door, flying through the halls to the throne room. I landed in front of the doors.

"My princess." The guards bowed.

"Findécano. Did he get my message?"

"Yes, my lady. He calmed somewhat and is waiting for you." I nodded as they cracked the door open.

I walked in silently to the stairs- and froze. Shimmering, luminous beings were everywhere, floating above the ground. I swallowed and went up.

"Adar?" I asked softly.

He spun around and seemed relieved to see me. "Mîn yeldë." He murmured, hugging me tightly.

"I came when I heard that you were disturbed." I said worriedly.

He sighed and drew fingers through his hair. "I do not know what to do with these watchers." He said, gesturing to the room.

"You can speak with them?" I asked wonderingly. I looked around at them and they seemed to look like elves.

"Ye- wait. You can see them?" He turned to me with narrow eyes. I sighed and rubbed mine. Time for him to know.

"Yes." I replied wearily. "I am granted the ability to be able to see and speak with those who are neither living nor dead." I turned to the beings and they immediately seemed to be interested in me. So. They were neither living nor dead.

"You are blessed of the Eru." One of the beings came close to me. I nodded and curtsied. She shook her head. "I am no one to curtsy to. I am but a lowly elf. We watchers went to the Grey Havens, but we were not happy, because our hearts lie in Arda. Therefore, we have come back, and are neither here nor there."

I nodded. "What- what would you wish us to do?"

"Only to give us permission to live here in your halls." I blinked, then turned back to Adar.

"Adar? Surely you can grant them that?" I said, baffled. "And this is not what has made you so anxious." My gaze became sharp.

He replied with a hold-your-tongue look. "If that us all that they want, then they are granted it freely." He turned back to brooding.

I turned to them with a sigh. "Forgive him. He is troubled. I wish you all happiness as you live here with us." I smiled. They bowed and began to float down the hallways, through doors and into different halls.

One of them came up to me. "I wish to serve you." She said shyly. "My name is Erillin."

I looked at her and replied, "But- I have no need of help." I said, confused. She smiled.

"Then please, will you allow me to be your friend? To be with you and help you if I can?"

I smiled back. "Thank you. Yes, I think I will like that very much." I stepped forwards and gave her a hug. They were solid beings, but could pass through things if they chose to.

I nodded towards Adar. "My room is the princess' room down the hallway on the left." I whispered. She nodded in return and left. I turned back to Adar, gliding next to his side and halting his pacing with my hand on his arm. He smiled at me briefly.

"Adar. Tell me what is wrong." I begged.

He turned to me with a wearied look. "The shadow on the woods grows deeper." He hissed. "Things unseen prowl these woods. They all originate from that old fort that lies beyond our borders. The battle has not rid them of all of the orcs that still cower there. I know not what to do." My eyes darkened as he returned to pacing.

So. Sauron grows stronger. I whipped around and my foot tapped the ground as I thought. If only the ring could be found. If only it could be destroyed.

"I cannot help you now." My voice was clipped and sharp. "I have only an inkling of what is going on and I will not voice my fears until I know it is not false thinking. This is not the doing of anything new." My voice was dark at the last sentence.

"You know something. I would have you tell me." His tone was also dark.

"Adar, did you not hear what I have said? I will not voice my concern because I know not for sure if they are not just the fears of a cowering child! I will say nothing. I will keep my eyes open." I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"What makes you think you can figure this out if I, with all of my years, have not?" He asked sourly, clouds darkening his face.

"You are not a guardian of middle earth. You are not the guardian of the East. If you, with all of your wisdom and years, cannot read the obvious signs, then what makes you think we can?" I retorted sharply.

He drew away, obviously shocked by my admission. "You-"

"Yes." I replied coldly. "I have been in the shadows, hoping that things would stay well here in the East. I have been watching over your kingdom because of my love for you. It is my duty even more than you to ensure that my people remain safe."

He said nothing as I left, dress swishing and the doors slamming shut behind me as I stalked to my room. Fire erupted at every step I took, and as I entered my room, i immediately headed for the book. Time to see what Mithrandir was talking about.

Maybe Adar would rethink his words and consider what I have said, while I cool off my anger. Eru help me if this did not go well.

"Princess?"

I looked up and managed a smile at the watcher.

"Yes, Erillin, I am fine."

"I take it things did not go well."

I slammed the book on the table and released my frustrations. "Does he really think I will stand by or be shoved aside when my people are in danger? Does he really think so little of me? He says he sends me away to protect me, but it seems of late that he does it to keep me out of business that I have every right to be in! As guardian of the East, it is my duty to know what is going on!" I slumped into my chair and sighed, spent.

"I'm sorry Erillin. Things have not been easy for me."

She placed her hand on my arm. "I am sure. Now, what may I help you with?"

I laughed merrily. "Why don't I tell you my story? Maybe I might be able to stun you." And so we sat down, and I began weaving my tale of being the daughter of a dragon. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

reviews please!


	10. Chapter 9

**reviews reviews reviews loved loved loved! Thanks to all those who have been following and favoriting! **

**MiaraElerina: yeeeppp... Kind of, I guess? Thanks! Had an awesome thanksgiving... Anyway, here's the next update!**

Chapter 9

"Did you really?" Erillin asked incredulously. I nodded, a small smile on my face.

"Yes, I did. That is my story of how I got to be here now- I know that I look nothing like either the King nor the prince." I added.

She nodded in return, eyes still wide. I laughed. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my boring story..." She grinned.

"Saph?" She bounded out from under my bed, squirming all over my feet. I hugged her. "Will you please go see if Father needs me? I need to go see Toron," she hopped out the door, barreling around the corners and barking happily; while I headed the other way down the hall, laughing at her antics along with Erillin.

I finally found Legolas at the archery area. "Finally! I should have known to look here first." I teased, placing my hand on his shoulder. He turned from his bow and grinned, smashing me in a hug. I choked, "You're killing me!" Erillin's laughs didn't help.

He let me go and looked me over. "You look good, sister. I thought you were to stay longer?" He tilted his head. I sighed and filled him in. He turned away, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I suppose your right." He murmured. "What are you going to do?"

"Going to do? Keep an eye out, that's what! Nothing more. I can't do any more. Dol Guldur is much too dangerous right now to do anything there. Mithrandir will take care of other things now." I moaned and shook my head exaggeratedly.

"So now I come home to have the breath smashed out of me as well. I can't go to Rivendell without all four kids deciding to tackle me, and I can't go to Erebor without having my lungs crushed! I'm not safe anywhere!" I whined in mock horror, face twisting and hands flapping.

Legolas was laughing to the point of tears just as Father came around the corner, Saphira bouncing at his feet.

/I got him!/ she shrieked. That earned a sour look from Father and another round of laughing from Toron and I. Erillin had left to other places.

"You needed me, Father?" I asked. He knew just as well as I did who the Necromancer was. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I though you would make light of homecoming." I said amusedly. Legolas was busy wiping away tears. "Hmm. Yes, Father. You know your favorite treasure well." It was my habit to say such things- even if I meant them now with all of my heart.

It was something I'd always done, to avoid riling up the temper of the dragon. With Father, though, I did it not only out of habit, but meant it as well. He considered me his treasure, and I did not dispute that. My Father would always be a dragon, really, in many aspects. I made sure that he, and everyone else, knew that I belonged to my Father, and always would. Parental wise, you understand, not slave-like.

He shook his head at my antics, but pride, possessiveness, and love gleamed in his eyes as he smiled indulgently. He knew that I knew that he was very possessive. I smiled. Despite their faults, I loved my Father and Adar very much. I was content to know that they knew it, and that they loved me too.

...

I sat at my table in my room, the book The Phoenix and the Flame in front of me. There were empty pages in the middle, and I had written my story in it. There were many pages left, though, and I knew that it was not finished yet.

I looked up, pen back in the ink pot and ink drying as Erillin came in, bringing a tray of things. It was luminescent like her, but as she set it down, it materialized. I smiled as I noticed the cup of hot chocolate and a snack for Saphira. "Thank you, Erillin. Saph!"

She opened one eye and yawned lazily, stretching, uncurling, and padding from her special bed next to mine and nuzzled the space next to Erillin as she happily ate her snack. My ability to see her was transferred over our bond to Saph. Really, that wolf, sometimes she acted uncannily like a cat.

Despite his initial dislike of Saph, Adar had provided quite a few things for Saphira in my room. When questioned, he just waved it off and said that it was because he didn't want to be bothered with her later on, blah blah blah. I had shaken my head and gave him a knowing smile, which he just glared mildly to and went on to another topic. I knew that he spoiled Saph just because she was mine- he might have even taking a liking to her.

I turned back to my book as Erillin floated next to me interestedly, peering over my shoulder. I turned the page and smiled delightedly as glowing, orange script began to appear. I began slowly reading aloud.

"Phoenix, you have done well to come so far, blessed of the Eru. You know what tasks are appointed you next. Be not afraid, but be comforted in the knowledge that nothing given to you will be above your skills. Believe that help comes over the hills, and from the Eru and Valar. Be strong and be brave. This token given to you will be for you to give to whomever you please, as a sign of your love. Use it wisely, and use it well. This is the Morningstar, the precious pendant that will be yours. As it is a gift to you, so will it be a gift to whoever you give it to in return. Know that it cannot be passed down to another after it has been given. It also contains the power to give immortality. You may give the immortality to whomever you choose, and it will not affect the pendant. It will never come off once put on. Choose wisely, Phoenix. You may find that you will not have to look very far to find the one. If at the most desperate hour, the pendant will heal the most gravest of wounds if it has not yet been given. May you be blessed on your quest." The script stopped, and no more was written.

A pendant suddenly slipped from the back pages into my lap. I picked it up and studied it. It looked very familiar. It had a flower on the top, and was golden. It had two golden bands extending from the flower to the gem that sparkled at the bottom of the pointed end. It looks just like the Evenstar that Yavien wears, I realized. The gem was clear and bright, and after all of my years spent among treasure in Erebor, I pronounced it opal.

It flew up and attached itself to my neck, glowing with a soft but bright light, like starlight. A sign of my love, I mused. Gandalf was right. I would need a long time to decide who to give the immortality to. I turned it over and noticed one word on the back. It said simply- words. I frowned, but then realized that it would reveal its meaning one day.

I leaned back in my chair, sipping the drink. This had been a day, I sighed to myself wearily. And I had the feeling that tomorrow was going to bring changes that even I could not foresee.

...

"Adar?" I called into the throne room.

He motioned me up from his throne. He had been rather busy, and had just now had finished for the day.

I hummed and walked up the stairs, dress swishing softly against the wood. I still hadn't changed from festivities in Erebor, yet.

"Are you well, mîn yeldë?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him. He accepted the wordless forgiving thankfully.

He noticed the pendant on my neck as I pulled back. "What?"

"Oh. It's my Morningstar, Adar." I proceeded to elaborate.

"I see." He gave me a look I couldn't interpret, but I had no chance to ask as we headed into the dining hall.

Sitting next to Toron, I forgot to be serious and laughed to my hearts content at Father and Legolas. At least things weren't serious enough that laughter was gone.

Reviews please?


	11. Chapter 10

**sorry this one is shorter than usual, but here you go. I'm also sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I was extremely busy. Anyway, I promise to update tomorrow, though, so enjoy! Please review!**

**miaraelerina: yeah! She will appear again in the next, oh, say, two or three chapters, so hang in there! Check out some of my favorited stories, they're awesome!**

Chapter 10

"Eruanna!" My door opened and a draught of air flew in. I leaped up with a startled exclamation and promptly tripped, landing on my backside and coronet sliding over my eyes. I pushed it back up and scrambled to my feet. My wrist was grabbed and I was dragged along.

"Tell me, did Bilbo ever tell you any secrets?" He asked, frantically pulling me through the hallways.

I looked up. "Mithrandir! Godfather, what-!?"

"Did he?" He asked impatiently. I thought for a moment.

"No. I though he might have, but no, he didn't."

"I need you to go to the Shire and visit him. Never mind your duties here. This concerns all of Middle Earth, and as a guardian, you need to be involved. You must get him to tell you his secret. He has one, I know it. Do this for me, and for all of Middle Earth. For your family and your future." He whipped around and stared me in the eye. I felt scared at his frantic look.

I nodded, speechless and a bit scared. "I've already told your Adar and Father what's necessary and they have agreed to allow you to go. I will prepare whatever you need. Go!" He shoved me to the stables.

"But I need to say goodbye-"

"No time! This is urgent! Go! Follow your heart!" He shoved me again. I quit resisting, and using my wings, left.

...

I knocked at the green door. It swung open just as I lifted my hand to knock again, and I whipped my hand away like a kid caught sticking his hand in a cookie jar.

"N-Naryl? What are you doing here!? Oh, come inside, quick!" He fussed, pulling me in a shutting the door. He bolted it shut and dragged me into the deeper parts of the house, away from windows. "Bilbo? What in Arda is going on?" I asked him, baffled.

"The Sackville-Baggins, that's what." He hissed. "They want my house and I will not answer the door for them." He shot a withering glare at the door. My side was hurting from holding my laughter in.

"So? What brings you here, sister? Come, I'll make you tea." He bustled off, and I ducked and followed slowly.

"Well, it's a long story of what brings me here, but anyway- oomph! Now I know what Gandalf has to go through in a hobbit hole. Confound that I can't shrink." I grumbled, rubbing my forehead and glaring at the doorpost.

He chuckled and offered me a chair. I sat, grateful for the rest, and sighed. "It's a long way from Mirkwood to the Shire. As to why I'm here, I'm here to visit you of course, dear Bilbo." I took the cup of tea with a pleased smile.

"Well, I'm glad you did. And where is-" he never finished. There was a happy bark and Saph and Bilbo tumbled to the ground in a heap. "Ahhhh! I'm glad to see you too, Saphira, please get off!" I went through convulsions of laughter as Saph climbed off and sat next to my chair, pleased.

"Well, Bilbo, I hear that there have been strange deals in the Shire." I started. "Knowing you, I have come to see if they are true..." I raised my eyebrow over the rim of my cup.

"Like... What stories?" He asked, fidgeting and playing with something in his pocket.

"Ridiculous ones, really. Ones like: Bilbo Baggins came back from his wanderings and has a whole house filled with chests of gold and treasures, and ones of him walking along the street and then seemingly disappearing, only to be found behind a wagon, blah blah blah." I wiggled my fingers at him questioningly.

He laughed nervously, and with my sight into the shadow realm, I could see a black mist creeping over him from his pocket. It whispered in black speech and I fought not to cringe.

"Yes, well... I only have two chests and they still smell of troll." Here he wrinkled his nose. "As for the disappearing-" he seemed to hesitate. The shadow grew blacker. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"If you don't want to reveal your little trick then you don't have to, my friend. I will not pry." I said softly.

He hesitated again, surprised. The shadow whispered, increasingly pulsing. I could tell that the shadow was nervous.

"Well, I-I- Confound it!" He burst out, annoyed. "Why am I so hesitant to speak about it! It's a ring I found, when we were in the goblin caves. I had this riddle contest with a creature named Gollum in exchange for a way out and my life. I found this ring and whenever I put it on, it makes me disappear to everyone." He finished, squirming in his chair.

"May I see it?" I asked curiously.

He slowly pulled it out of his pocket. It lay there on his hand, glittering. It was a plain, gold band. Whispers emanated from it, and the black shadow hissed, then attempted to curl about me. I shook it off and then receded in my chair, shaking.

"Put it back in your pocket, Bilbo." I begged, trembling. He shoved it in his pocket and grabbed my hands.

"Naryl? What is it?" He asked, alarmed. I gritted my teeth.

"Bilbo, what you have is no ordinary ring. That is THE ring. It is altogether evil." I said, slowly calming down. I told him the whole story of the ring. He listened intently and then shook his head.

"I can't keep this. Take it! You know what to do with it!" He held it out to me. The dark shadows hissed and then began to offer me promises in a black, oily voice. I backed away, and Bilbo continued to shove it at me.

"No! Bilbo, I would take this from you with good intent, but it would corrupt me, and I would use its power and wield it with terror. Do not tempt me, for I know that I cannot withstand it!" I cried, my body becoming dull and ashy instead of bright as it usually was. He paused, then put it down.

"Then what will I do with it? It cannot stay here!"

"Yes. Mithrandir will know. I will contact him-" the door flew open and Gandalf came in. Bilbo spilled his whole story as soon as he had sat down. Gandalf smiled at me proudly. I shook my head and eyed the golden band on the table warily as it hissed angrily and black shadows swirled.

Gandalf and Bilbo and I sat by the fire and made plans for what to do.

"It has to be destroyed." Gandalf determined.

I sighed. "Will you do it, Godfather?"

"No. I cannot take it for the same reasons as you."

"Then I will. Gandalf can go with me." Bilbo said, standing. "If I can outwit a dragon for a while, I can surely drop a ring into a crack in a mountain."

Mithrandir and I smiled at each other. And so it was decided that they both would leave on the morrow. Necessary people would be told after it was all over.

...

"Father?" I called into his room, closing the door behind me.

"Naryl, my little flame? What are you doing here? I thought you went to visit Bilbo?"

"Yes, I did, but it was mainly because Mithrandir wanted me to tell Bilbo about something- some wizard's business." I rolled my eyes.

He hugged me. "I missed you, Father."

"You just saw me this morning."

"Still!" I pulled back and looked into his face sincerely. "I always miss you Father, when I'm away and you aren't with me. I miss your black hair and your fanged smile." I said.

He smiled (a fanged one, duh) at me and chuckled. "You flatter my dragon side."

I gave him a sour look. "I meant it sincerely, thank you. Besides, I had no intentions of flattering your dragon side because it's ego already reaches to the stars." I retorted smartly.

He fell to tickling me till I screamed for mercy as a punishment.


	12. Chapter 11

**I know it's a bit of a darker chapter, but I had to do it... Sorry that it's a bit short. The humor is coming back soon though, I promise! Please please please review, I'm begging you! **

**MiaraElerina: of course you may use it! Haha. Yes... Anyway, here's your update... I can never withstand the puppy dog eyes... Especially not with you and Saphira. Oh well. I'm still searching for your update...**

Chapter 11

It has been two days since they left. Mithrandir had told me that it would take at least four to make it, taking the eagles and all, but I was still concerned. I pushed it from my mind and opened my book.

The pages were empty, and no new words have appeared. I shut it and stood, pacing the room with short, agitated strides. My fists clenched and I turned to the window. Disquiet echoed through the room, making everything curl on itself.

The shadow realm darkened. I stood still, then dimmed my fire, searching. Dark mist reached out to my window, hissing and recoiling at the feeling of the light that still radiated off of me.

I turned and opened the door, walking out in my hunting tunics. I was no longer a normal elleth. My green and brown cloak fastened with the green leaf clip of Lothlòrien seemed to grow dark along with my mood, and the hood, thrown over my face, made my amber eyes bright and eerie.

"Tauriel." My voice was clipped and tight.

She quickly came from her post and bowed. "Princess."

"Bring your best ten out and come. Meet me at the gates."

She didn't question me. Just as I started walking, my brother Legolas came out from the hall next to me and seemed to understand my mood. He walked along with me in silence. The halls seemed to darken as I passed through. The shadow knew. The wood knew. I was out. I was searching for my prey, the shadow that dared enter this realm and disturb the peace. The fire was raging. And the darkness was afraid.

...

The horses galloped through the woods, and the only sound was the muffled hoof eats against the moss and the sound of the horses' breathing.

My eyes scanned the woods. Darkness always trails from a certain spot, and darkness always moves in tendrils, slowly, searching, grappling, pulling itself along, slinking and hiding.

I led the group in silence over to the place where there was a shadow. Darkness railed, and the horses shifted, uneasy. I held up my hand. "Be still." My voice was quiet, the sound of a tiny breath of wind that passes through the trees. The horses stood still.

The figure in the shadows moved. "What business do you have here?" My voice had changed. It was dark, fraught with danger, and whispery, like the sounds of a voice that does not belong to the land of the living.

"I do not fear you, light of fire. You know what will come." This voice was also dark, but with malice and cunning, craftiness and ill intent. The voice cackled darkly, the echoes reverberating along the trees.

"What of it? If you are not afraid, come into the light, cursed one. Show yourself, that we may fear." My voice was edgy, each word drawing blood. Dark liquid pooled into the lighter areas, and there was a hiss of angered pain. It came forwards and stood in front of me.

An ancient demon of Morgoth. Not a Balrog, but a demon that I could not fear. Fire can counter fire, but ice cannot counter flame. An ice demon.

It's eyes were blue, icy blue, full of malice and hatred. The horses stood, and the elves drew their arrows. Legolas remained impassive. "Hold." I commanded. Arrows lowered.

"What brings you here."

"The time for my kind to rise is near at hand. What will you do, pitiful half-grown?" He sneered. I held my peace.

"Fire can counter fire, but ice cannot stand the flame." I hissed. It recoiled. "You have shown yourself too early. Go back to the shadows." I commanded. It whipped out an arm, and a wall of ice met my fire. It melted within seconds. An icy mace brandished.

"I have not come all the way here to bandy strikes with a witless demon that does not even have the intelligence to counter word for word!" I shouted. Fire crackled and Black Star reared. There was nothing but a roar that shook the trees and a blanket of thick ice left to show the remains of the beast. Fire licked at the ice and I turned away from the scene.

"The shadow grows too dark for my comfort." I murmured, voice back to normal. As we returned and sped back through the gates, I could only hope that Bilbo and Gandalf were near to their destination.

But for the time being, I was content. The extra shadow had retreated, and its icy fingers no longer grappled to find a place to reside within the walls of Mirkwood.


	13. Chapter 12

I'm back! Sorry for late update, I was busy. Enjoy, as usual!

**MiaraElerina: okay! I will wait patiently... I will try, anyway. ;) No! Don't use the puppy dog eyes! Noooo! here, here's the humor! *cowers* enjoy! XD**

Chapter 12

I sank to my knees, tears streaming down my face and a smile on my face, eyes closed. A letter was clutched in my hands.

"Onònë?" Came Legolas' panicked voice. I wordlessly handed him the letter. He read it and his eyes widened. "What?!"

I explained the whole affair. "He's gone, Toron! Middle Earth is safe!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around his neck. We tumbled to the floor as he laughed happily with me and hugged me back in unrestrained delight.

"Adar!"

...

It's been a week since I received the letter that the ring was destroyed, and that both Mithrandir and Bilbo were safe. We were now celebrating with them in Mirkwood. Adar had thrown quite a feast and party, as well as most of the other kingdoms of Arda when the word had gone out.

"I can't believe you did it, Bilbo!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly. He chuckled embarrassedly.

"Well, I would say that it was a bit harder than outwitting a dragon- but I won't." He added hastily as my Father growled slightly. I smacked his arm. "Father! Behave!" He rolled his eyes at me and I promptly stuck my tongue out at him. He decided not to push it.

Toron was muffling his snickers at the end of the table. We smirked at each other. "Um... Adar? What do be do now that there are no more big adventures?" I asked mournfully. All I got were a mix of incredulous, are-you-crazy, and long-suffering looks. I failed in my attempt not to laugh.

...

"Eruanna!" Exclaimed Legolas, barging into my room.

"What?" I looked up from my desk, annoyed.

"Look!" He exclaimed, waving a piece of paper and shoving it under my nose.

I backed up and plucked it gingerly from his fingers. Opening it, my eyes began to light up as I read it.

"See? Told you so!" He crowed triumphantly.

"Did you ask-"

"Duh! He said yes. We can leave today if we want!"

"Yeah! Give me thirty minutes!" I scrambled to pack. The letter was an invitation from Yavien, Estel, and the twins to come visit them for a while. As I packed, my eyes glittered at the opportunity to start a few more prank wars.

...

"Ahhhh! Eruanna, Legolas, Saphira!" Squealed Yavien, throwing her arms around me and squeezing the breath out of me.

"Ack, Yavi, can't. Breathe." I wheezed. She let go with a laugh. I clutched my throat and exaggerated. Estel rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Why is it that I can't go anywhere without getting choked to death? I get it every time I go to Erebor!" I protested, waving my arms like windmills in vehemence.

The twins were bent over double. "THAT is why I missed her, Ro." Dan nudged him. I glared and he promptly shut it.

"What's that? It looks like my Evenstar!" Asked Yavien curiously.

"Wha-? Oh, that's my Morningstar- same thing as yours." I explained with a grin.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Estel.

"Estel! You've grown!" I said, face crumpling. "Not fair! I haven't!" I tugged at my clothes with a forlorn face.

"Don't grow yet, Ren. It's more fun when you're still short." He giggled.

I put my hands in my hips and raised my eyebrow. "Oh is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh huh."

"Well then, I will have to think of a way to pay you back for that." I teased, eyes glinting. He dived behind the laughing Yavien with a yelp.

There were several silent groans from different elves in the hallways as the children passed by, talking and laughing. Erestor, in particular, was NOT impressed. There were, after all, some rather- prominent- paw marks on his robe hem.

...

I ran around the halls, panicked. Finally I saw Legolas in the garden. "Toron! Guess what!" I exclaimed excitedly, skidding to a halt in front of him.

He looked up confusedly. "What?"

"Five hours to get rid of it!" I shrieked happily.

"What?" Now he was baffled.

"You said the word 'what' so now you have to make someone else say it within five hours. If you don't there's a penalty. Oh, and you have to find someone that hasn't said it yet. No, don't ask. I don't know who hasn't yet." I said, grinning at his lengthening face. He sighed.

"Fine. Who exactly keeps track of the time?"

"Yavi." I retorted, running away. "Better hurry! Count down has started!"

Dan lost. We decided that his punishment was to take the blame for the next three pranks that we would play. He was not very happy. But then, we retorted, he had lost. All was fair and game.

...

But the peace did not last for long.

"Eruanna, Legolas! Quick! I heard Estel screaming from the river!" Shouted Yavien, running into the room. Her face was pale.

Both of us leapt up and began tearing frantically through the halls with her. "Where?" I asked, out of breath.

We arrived at the river to see a group of orcs holding Estel in their midst and jeering at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gagged. Tears streamed from his soft green eyes and pooled on his tanned cheeks, dripping from his chin.

I choked on tears. "Estel." Yavien whispered, hands wringing.

"It will be alright, Yavi. Its only a few of them. Easily taken care of." I started forwards only to have her grasp my wrist. "Eruanna-" I pulled away gently.

"Is okay, Yavi. I've been in a battle before. I know what I'm doing." I comforted. My face hardened in determination. "I will not let them harm Estel." Legolas grasped Yavien's hand and nodded at me.

I strode forwards into their sight. "Unhand him, filth! That is my brother you are holding captive, and I will avenge him if he is hurt." My voice was low and dangerous.

The orcs jeered and hooted with laughter. "What is the she-elf going to do without a weapon?"

I shrugged. "I warned you." In a flash a fiery arrow had darted into his neck and he fell with a parting gurgle. Arrow after arrow flew until I suddenly froze. The only Orc left had grabbed Estel's arm with a yank and held a knife to his throat.

"Shoot and he gets killed." He snarled in a ditch effort. I lowered my bow, agitated.

Estel whimpered. I took stock of him and blanched. He cheek had a hand print on it, his legs were scratched and scraped, and his arm had a nasty gash on it.

I lifted my arrow and let it fly. Just as the Orc fell, though, his arm jerked. Time suddenly slowed for me. I let out a scream and reached out my hand. Estel's eyes widened as the knife punctured his chest and he fell. Yavien's wail seemed far off. Then everything sped back up.

I leaped forwards and ran down the bank, scooping his limp form up. I checked his breath. He was only unconscious, but his breathing was shallow at best. Legolas picked him up out of my arms and started running for the healing room.

"Yavien! Go get the twins and Lord Elrond!" I shouted. " We'll take him to the healers! Hurry!" She sprinted off and both Toron and I made it to the healer's. He set Estel down on a cot and I leaned over him frantically, running my fire over all of the small wounds.

Lord Elrond came in with the twins just as I finished healing the mark on his cheek. He rushed over and bent over the small boy along with me. "What happened?" He asked. Legolas gave a hurried account. He frowned.

"Can you heal him with your fire?" He asked me abruptly, turning to face me. I trembled, tears rolling down my cheeks, and shook my head. I had already tried. "It's too deep. I have tried already." I admitted in a shaking voice.

He looked heartbroken. "I cannot heal this. There is not enough time. He is fading too fast." Yavien broke down in tears. The twins held her up, as did Toron.

My mind whirled. "No, Estel, please." I begged, gathering the small boy up into my arms and gently hugging his still form. "Please, don't leave me. You are my precious little brother." I pleaded, tears streaming as I sat down on the bed.

Suddenly, a thought popped up into my mind. I set him back down and then grabbed my Morningstar. "I have to. I have to. I will." I determined.

Everyone looked up at me. I leaned over Estel, clutching the Morningstar in my hands. I turned it over and the word on the back began to glow. Words bloomed in my head and made their way out of my mouth in a steady cadence of elvish.

"Estel, chosen one. Your time has not yet come. What has been given me, I now gift you. May the grace of the Valar that has been bestowed to me now pass down to you. It is my will and my choice. Wake, dear one, and be whole." A golden glow passed from my necklace and landed on his chest and filled the puncture wound. I saw through the haze that my tears made that his ears grew slightly pointed. I blinked the tears away as his wound knitted together and his chest began to slowly rise and fall with steady, deep breath.

I hugged him tightly and burst into relieved sobs. "What did you do, Eruanna?" Asked Dan wonderingly. Breath hitching, I explained to them my Morningstar's one power.

"Thank you." Said Lord Elrond gently. "It was a precious gift." I shook my head.

"Not so precious as Estel." I whispered. I looked down at his sleeping form and let out a trembling sigh as Yavien sat next to me and we held hands, gaining comfort.

Yes, now he would be our little brother as long as we stayed in Arda.


	14. Chapter 13

**a bit shorter than usual, but I promise the next one will be longer. For those who are looking for the romance, it is beginning soon, just to let you know. Please review!**

**MiaraElerina: thanks! I loved your squeal. XD I'm so glad you like Yavien. It's certainly not bad. That you like it when he gets hurt... Or wait, maybe it is... Maybe not... Oh well. You get the point. Thanks for liking my Morningstar! Looking for that next chapter... Here's the next update!**

Chapter 13

I jerked awake and sat up, hands grasping for anything, only to clutch my head as it whirled from getting up too fast. I shook my head and then finally managed to focus on the sight of Estel on my bed, and I on a chair next to the bed.

Then I remembered. I had asked to have Estel moved to my room so that I could keep an eye on him. So they had agreed and I had probably fallen asleep.

Running my eyes over his still form, I was relieved to see that his wounds were all healed and that he seemed to be in a restful sleep. I ran my fingers over his forehead softly and then pulled back, but his hand subconsciously grabbed mine and held tight. I let it lie in his fingers and hummed under my breath, looking out the window.

Then I heard the sound of stirring and a yawn. My head whipped back to Estel to see his eyes slowly crack open like they usually did and slowly clear and focus on me. Once I was sure he was awake, I grabbed him and pulled him to myself, hugging him tightly.

"Don't ever do that to us again." I demanded, stroking his hair. His voice was muffled in my hair.

"What happened? All I remember is being scared and then a knife- oh." He suddenly began to shake slightly and clutched me tight.

"Shhhh. You're okay, you're safe. We're all here and safe." I soothed, rocking him gently. The front of my shirt grew wet.

"Why didn't I die?" He asked, voice cracking.

I sighed. "Because I managed to heal you, Estel."

He looked up, eyes red and puffy. "How?"

I explained, and his fingers flew up to his ears. "Wow! Cool! I'm an elf now!" His woes forgotten, he grinned up at me excitedly. "Like you!" I smiled at him softly.

"Yes, Estel, little brother. Like me." He hugged me tightly, then looked up with a solemn face.

"Thank you, Ren."

I smiled back. "Your welcome, dear one. Now, let me change my dress- you've made a nice puddle in it." I teased. He blushed furiously.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He begged in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes and shook my head exasperatedly.

"Yes. Men. I will never understand why..." I went to change while Estel proceeded to pounce on Saph to make her wake up. Her howls made Toron wake up too, and I came out laughing at the mixture of annoyed shouts, laughter, and howls mingled on the air.

Needless to say, everyone was quite relieved to see Estel well- despite that now he was doubly hyperactive. I face palmed and sighed helplessly.

...

"Eruaaanaaaa! Where are you?" Called Yavien. I jumped as I slammed my book shut and tucked it under my arm, leaping up as she ran in.

"Oh good, there you are! Are you coming to the lake with us or not?"

I grinned and hurried over to her in the doorway. "Just let me put this away and I will!" I called over my shoulder as I sprinted down the hallway- only to suddenly rush around the corner and bump into a figure. I made an inglorious tumble onto the floor with an "oomph" and looked up with a wince.

My eyes slowly trailed from the black boots to the dark trousers, then up to the red shirt with silver swirls, to an olive tanned face with eyes of molten lava and jet black hair with red streaks. He was smiling amusedly, fangs peeking from under his lips.

My face lit up like a lamp in a dark room and I leaped up to throw my arms around him. "Father!" I shrieked happily, crushing his torso. He chuckled and hugged me back, face burying as usual into my hair. A contented sigh blew into my hair as I smiled into his tunic.

"I missed you, my little flame. Therefore I have decided to visit you." He rumbled into my hair. I pulled away and grinned up at him.

"I missed you too Father! I'm glad you're here! Come on, I wanna show you around!" I exclaimed, picking up my book and dragging him off. His chuckle was drowned out by my chattering as I dragged him around the halls.

...

After a grand tour of Rivendell, introducing Father to Lord Elrond, and dropping my book off and changing my dress, I finally dragged him off to the lake to meet my friends.

"Father, so do I have to look out for a possible mother yet?" I asked cheekily, grinning up at him. He glared at me and I giggled. "Okay, okay, maybe not."

I had changed to a dress in which I could swim in. Father had been given a room not far from mine and Toron's, and he had also changed into swimming clothes. At my insistence, he had finally given in.

I led him to the lake and arrived with at cheery, "Hi! I'm finally here! Sorry I took so long." Heads and water whipped towards me and I shrieked as I was covered by an enormous wave. "You just so didn't!" I yelped, with the kicked-dog look. They all broke into laughter.

I rolled my eyes at Father and grinned. He raised his eyebrows in return. "Guys, I wanna introduce you to my Father, Smaug." They all immediately looked up at me.

"Father, this is Elladan and Elrohir, twins and sons of Lord Elrond; Yavien, daughter of Lord Elrond; and Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond. "Guys, this is my Father, Smaug the Stupendous, Smaullegant, Smaug the Unaccessably Wealthy, and whatever other title you've heard." I pointed to each person and then finally after finishing, waving my hand dismissively.

They all gazed at Father curiously after greetings, and I backed up. Then I ran forwards. They scrambled to get out of my way, but I was a tad too fast. There was a few shrieks and a splash- and a large wave.

I swear that that was the first time I saw Father come close to face palming as I emerged with a wicked grin on my face. Good times.


	15. Chapter 14

**next chapter, woohoo! Sorry I didn't update, yesterday, I was rather busy, exams and stuff, you know. Anyway, here's the next update! Yavien and other familiar characters will reappear soon, I promise.**

**To my Guest: I've found my long-lost twin! Yes! The twins are awesome, aren't they? Yeah, I love Estel as and elf- immortal, whatever. Anyway, I'm disappointed that they didn't put the twins in the movie too. Hope this update suits you! Please review again and thanks!**

Chapter 14

"Adar!" A melodious and smooth voice called across the hallway of the halls of Greenwood. It has been many years since the ring has been destroyed and I have given Estel the gift of immortality. As you can guess, the voice calling for the King of Greenwood was mine.

I am now 1,250 years old and Legolas is 1,350. We have still remained quite childish in private, although in public we are composed. Adar thinks we could be more so, but that just doesn't work. Unfortunately. Father is fine, well, Godfather is well, and Yavien, the twins, and Estel are as well.

My brother and I- well, our most major problems now are those of the opposite gender, trying to do our duties in Mirkwood, and what-not. Often we meet each other in out favorite hiding places and sigh about our predicament. Elleths are always trying to catch my brother's eye, and ellons are forever trying to woo me. It's annoying! Not to mention Adar is forever trying to push us to go to Rivendell or Lothlòrien and find some royal to wed. The word royal duly noted.

At the moment, I happen to be in the halls and want to ask Adar a question as he walks along with Father. He turned around and looked at me with a small smile. "Eruanna. What is it, mîn yeldë?" He asked, as I walked up with a smile. I hugged him tightly.

"Did you need me for something today, Adar? I want to go out to the fields for archery practice, but if you need me-" I trailed off. His face became thoughtful.

"Actually, Eruanna, I do need to talk to you, but it can wait until tonight. Meet me in the library after dinner."

"Yes Adar." I replied obediently, then turned to Father. "Father!"

He chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him snugly. "Naryl, my little flame." He murmured into my hair. I smiled and breathed in his scent of fire and smoke, ashes and yet life. It was a smell that comforted me, because I always linked it to the time that I had woken up in his human arms for the first time and felt safe and secure.

"Are you well?"

I grinned up at him. "As well as I can be with ellons chasing me, Adar pushing me to be wed, trying to do my duties in Mirkwood, and trying to find the right soulmate for Fili and Kili." I replied.

It may seem strange to you that the dwarves have lived this long, because they are not immortal, but I learned that because of my fire that day when I had helped them, I had, ahem, kind of manipulated(?) their lifespans to extend for a few millennia, so... Yeah. Don't ask me how! It was only a one case thing!

I shook my head and sighed as Father laughed. "I see. Now go along, Naryl. Be safe!" He growled warningly after me. I shook my head with a laugh as I scurried off. Father could be so gruff at times, but that's one thing I loved about him.

If only I knew that what Adar would tell me tonight would be the turning point of my life.

...

I sat in the library, writing on a piece of parchment in a reply to a letter Lord Thorin had sent to me by a raven, when Adar strode in. I hurriedly finished the last word, rolled it up, tied it to the raven's leg where it sat finishing a bit of corn, and sent it off, turning to Adar.

"Mîn yeldë. I have come to a decision of late." He started without preamble. I twisted my hands suddenly in my lap. These words usually never boded well. "I have decided that it is time I relented to Mithrandir's constant proddings and send you off. It is the perfect time."

I swallowed, mouth dry. Wait, what? What did that mean!?

"I will send you to Lothlòrien to receive training from the Lady Galadriel. There you will stay and learn for a while. You will return when you finish. I believe that this is the best thing to do for you. Smaug has agreed." He turned his profile from the window, and I could see that he was watching to see what my reaction would be. I blinked.

Send me to Lothlòrien? That I didn't mind. Gandalf prodded it? What? Perfect timing? Why? To be away from Legolas for so long? My face fell at the thought. He and I had always been very close. I turned to Adar and spoke slowly.

"If you decide this, Adar, then I will go. I have never disputed your wishes and I will not do so now. But I will miss Toron very much. Why has Mithrandir wanted this? And what will I learn? And what do you mean, perfect timing?" I asked, confused.

He turned to face me fully. "The lady Galadriel has wished for you to learn more about your powers from her now that she is older, and Mithrandir whole heatedly agrees with this. It is also perfect timing because I have received a letter from Lord Elrond of Rivendell, asking for your help. You will learn what he wants in Lothlòrien." He finished, waiting, again, for my reply.

I nodded slowly. "I see. Then I will go, Adar, since it is asked of me and it will please you." I stood and he held out his arms to me. I leaned my cheek against his tunic. "Will I be able to see Toron?" I asked meekly. He chuckled.

"He will visit you as he sees fit, as I know that it is useless to separate you two." He replied. I smiled softly in relief. "Yes, Adar. Thank you."

...

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, looking at myself thoughtfully. I was ready to leave. I had become known all over Greenwood and Rivendell that I was one of the most beautiful elleths. Why I was labled that I don't know.

I had smooth, pale skin; long, delicate fingers; a lithe, slim, body; wide amber eyes; long eyelashes; a slightly tipped up nose; smooth, silky, golden brown hair; and full, red lips. Not as beautiful as Lady Galadriel, that's for sure.

Today I was dressed in my regular traveling clothes- alright, they were more like a rangers clothes. I had them because Estel lived the life of a ranger, although he did often come home to Rivendell- and stopped by in Greenwood when he got the chance. I sometimes joined him for a while when I wanted to check the woods.

I also wore a thin silver band with a small red jewel, and as usual, my Morningstar. No, I haven't given it to anyone. Yeah right.

As I shook myself and hurried out the door, Saphira at my heels, I wondered what my time in Lothlòrien would bring. This was an exiting adventure, and I was eager to start.

...

"Saphira, gîl, hurry up, we're almost there!" I called to the wolf who was sniffing a flower. She looked up with a bark and trotted beside Black Star. Saphira was now an adult wolf, coming up to my hip and as large as a warg. My family was now known for their interesting pets. I couldn't disagree. After all, as I had pointed out to Adar when he had asked me rather incredulously about a WOLF: "Oh, THATS rich. Here says the ellon who rides an ELK."

Anyway, off the point. As Blondie- ahem, Legolas and I trotted into Lothlòrien's outer woods, I marveled at the beautiful Mallorn trees and golden leaves. They whispered greetings to me, and I giggled and returned them. The leaves waved happily, and I ran a hand over the bark with my fire.

As we cantered into the city, I smiled at the talans seated high in the trees and the thought of staying in one.

I swung off of Black Star and patted him as he was led away. Legolas and I turned to see two beings, holding hands, walking towards us. We both bowed deeply.

"Welcome, prince Legolas of the woodland realm. It is a pleasure to see you. Narylfiel, my dear, it is always a pleasure to see you as well." The white lady's voice was pleased. We rose and returned the greetings. As we were both led away by the white lady and lord Celeborn to our talans, I wondered what exactly these days would bring.


	16. Chapter 15

**Valar, I'm so sorry its been so long! I lost my muse, but now it's back! Thanks for sticking with me! Here's the next chapter for you all! Review please?**

Chapter 15

"Have you been well, Narylfiel?" I turned my head to face Lady Galadriel.

"Û my lady, I have. I have been as well as I can be as a princess." The last sentence was added dryly.

She laughed. "Ah, so King Thranduil has already started with that, has he?"

I sighed. "On both of us poor elves, yes." I said morosely. Legolas was chuckling beside me, and I gave a slight smirk.

"Ah! Rumil, where is Haldir?" Called Lord Celeborn. A silvery-haired elf came close and bowed.

"He is still at the borders, M'lord." He replied politely. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Rumil's eyes held the sparkle that was akin to the one in mine and Dan and Ro's.

"I see. Thank you." He bowed and left.

I was whisked away by Lady Galadriel to my own talan, and Legolas was pulled into the one next to mine by Lord Celeborn.

"I hope you will be happy here, Narylfiel." The white lady smiled at me.

"I believe I will, my lady. I look forwards to studying under your guidance." I replied softly.

She smiled. "Indeed. Here is a letter for you from The Lord Elrond. I will leave you to read it and settle down- we begin tomorrow morning." She swept away with a rustle of fabric.

"Yes, M'lady." I doubt, however, if she heard me. I sat down on the bed and opened up the letter to read it.

"Princess Eruanna Thranduilion,

Greetings. I have heard that you are to study under Lady Galadriel's guidance. I have a favor to ask of you. Yavien will also be studying with you. I ask you to please watch over her as a friend. After you finish, I would also like to ask you to please come to Imaldris if I may. I need your help. Be safe and well princess. I expect to hear from you soon.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell"

I smiled and leaped up to write back.

Lord Elrond,

Greetings. Thank you for your letter. I would be more than willing to look over Yavien. Thank you for your trust in me. I will also be happy to come and led you whatever help I can give. Be safe and well, my Lord. Give Elladan and Elrohir my fondest greetings,

Princess Eruanna of Greenwood.

I smiled and sent it out by Phoenix. Just then the door opened. My head swiveled and I saw a young elleth about my age come through the door and look up. We locked eyes, and then after a moment, I leaped up.

"Yavi!" I squealed.

"Eruanna!" We hugged tightly.

"I can't believe it! Why are you here?" She asked excitedly.

"Same reason as you." I replied with a grin, flipping my hair. She piled me with questions, Then greeted Saphira fondly, who tackled her into her bed opposite mine. I smirked. This was going to be a great time.

...

I staggered back to my talan with Yavi. We entered and flopped on the beds, groaning.

"I ache all over." I moaned. She mumbled in agreement from her pillow.

It had been our first day of tutelage. Yavi was taught to control her gifts of sight and mind projection, while I was taught more about my own gift of fire. Both of us were also given large books to write notes in.

It appears we were also expected by our fathers to learn political things, such as the workings of politics and alliances and a thousand other things it seemed. I sighed. The lady Galadriel had been impressed at my knowledge on how to hold a political conversation. The truth was, I had lots of experience as a princess and also with my Father and Adar in meetings. Thinly veiled jabs and insults, and roundabout talking wasn't new to me, and I was often depended upon by Adar to be at such meetings to see the truth behind things. It hadn't exactly been my favorite subject, but what can I say?

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said wearily, pushing myself up and pulling my fingers through my hair. Legolas came in and plopped himself down on my bed. "Have a good day?" He asked with a smirk.

I smacked his arm. "If that's all you've come to do, get out." I growled.

"I was only asking!" He protested.

"Never mind then." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

Yavien sighed and stood. "Why don't we go to the training salle? It might help."

I was up in a shot. "Give me a minute!" I called over my shoulder as I went to get ready.

I heard Legolas laughing. "She hasn't changed, has she, Yavi?"

"Neither have you or me." She replied with a laugh.

...

I finished my target practice and flopped down with a huff. "I still feel like Orc meat." I moaned drearily.

"I'm sure it'll get better soon, Ren."

"Oi! You know that only one person can get away with calling me that!" I protested, leaping up and tackling him.

"Sorry, sorry! Ai! Alright, I said I'm sorry!" He yelped as I proceeded to sit on him. I got back up and leaped into the branches of a tree, only to fall right back out in shock. Thankfully, I managed to land on my hands and do a back handspring.

Two elves leaped down from where they had been sitting and watching, and bowed. "Forgive us, my lady." One apologized.

I suddenly grinned. "Rumil and Orophin, is it not?" I asked, tilting my head. They nodded.

"I've heard much of you two. Eh, like Dan and Ro, hmm Yavi?" I called with a smirk. She giggled.

"I think so, Eruanna."

I turned back to face them. "Just call me Eruanna. Now, I have a favor to ask you two." They looked at each other, then turned back to me with a knowing grin.

"How can we help?"


	17. Chapter 16

**sorry it's been so long. I was busy with Christmas and all, and I finished the Silmarillion that I got as a gift, and... Well, you get the point. Ahem. Anyway, here's the next chap! Review please?**

Chapter 16

The plan was in action. "Tell me again, what's our justification for doing this?" Asked Orophin nervously. Yavi, Rumil and I smirked.

"To loosen him up." Stated Rumil matter-of-factly.

"To have fun!" Yavi and I exclaimed.

Just then there was a round of sh-shhing from Legolas. "He's coming!" He hissed.

We watched breathlessly as Haldir walked underneath the tree. Suddenly, Rumil gave a minuscule squeak as a bucket in the tree tipped over- spilling water all over Haldir. He stood there in shock, looking like a drowned rat with soaking wet hair and a shocked face.

I couldn't take it anymore and started screaming in laughter. I actually fell out of the tree, landing on the ground and rolling in laughter. Yavi fell after me a moment later. Haldir looked at us in shock, then looked up to see Legolas and the other two there, bent over double.

"RUMIL! OROPHIN! Get down here now!" He shouted, turning red in anger. I leaped up.

"Oh no, it was all my idea. I'm sorry." I couldn't cover up my giggles, though. He stared.

"Sorry! My name is Eruanna Thranduilion, daughter of Smaug the tyrannical- how that title fits!" I added sarcastically.

He immediately swept into a bow. "All is forgiven, princess." He replied, flustered. I laughed.

"I am truly sorry, Haldir. I hope we can still be friends?" I asked.

"My pleasure, my lady." He replied.

In the days to come, Haldir never got rest from that incident. Unfortunately, neither did I, but I didn't mind half as much.

...

I suddenly leaped up from my chair with a cry. "I can't do this anymore!" I cried out, holding my hands in my head and tears streaming down my cheeks.

I had been practicing with my powers, but every time I tried a fire-shield, a vision came into my mind, of the sight and smell of blood and hearing the screams of so many dying, the roar of dragons, the sound of whips and loud roars- the sound of someone screaming as they seemed to fall away into nothingness.

The fire-shield was a move that made fire spring around and fully cover me at all angles, and making tendrils of fire from the wall behave like whips.

It had happened for the third time, and I couldn't take it any more. It got more and more vivid each time, and the pain got worse.

"Eruanna!" I heard Yavien call worriedly, but I was in the middle of the screaming that slowly faded on the wind and the grappling sensation of trying to hold on to life.

It faded again, and I felt a hand on my head. I looked up to see the lady Galadriel with a concerned look on her face.

"Tell me what is wrong, child." She said, sitting me down firmly. I took a deep breath and explained what I had felt.

She mused for a while. "Have you had anything else like this before?" She asked at last. I opened my mouth to say no, but then remembered a time at Rivendell, about the picture.

"In fact, it sounded like it would match the picture." I said thoughtfully, voice still a little shaky.

Her eyes seemed to dawn in a new light. "I see. Tell me if it happens again." She ordered. I nodded.

"What was it, grandmother?" Asked Yavien.

Galadriel sighed. "Nothing you need to know now. Let us try something else then, shall we?" She asked. We both nodded, and I reassured Yavi that I would be fine. She was still learning to use her gift of sight, and was progressing rapidly, as was I. The lady predicted that we will have learned all she could teach us by the end of the year, a few months away.

I wondered about the vision as we went on. Did they have connection? What did the lady know that I didn't?

...

"Adar!" I cried in joy as I ran into his arms. He had come to bring me back to Greenwood for a while until I went to Rivendell to fulfill Lord Elrond's request. He chuckled quietly into my hair.

"I missed you so much." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

He pulled away. "As I have you." He replied, brushing a lock of hair away from my face. I smiled and looked past him to see Father.

"Father!" I cried, hugging him tightly as Adar greeted the others. He also chuckled and pulled me in tighter.

"Have you been well, Narylfiel?" He asked gruffly. I smiled.

"I have been, Father. Your treasure has been polished." I replied.

"I can see that it has still remained in the same trappings, however." He noted dryly. My laughter rang out into the air.

"I have." I laughed.

"Good thing!" My brother called out behind me. I turned and smashed the air out of him.

"Toron! Eä, I have missed you!" I squealed.

"I thought you hated being squeezed." He wheezed. I snickered as I pulled back.

"Yes, I do. I never said anything about the reverse process." I replied cheekily. He sighed while Yavi laughed. Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir were also smiling nearby.

Smaug pulled me back towards him possessively. I barely noticed, I was so used to it, but it didn't escape the notice of several others. I just continued to talk with Legolas about what had been going on lately in Greenwood.

"They miss the princess." Legolas said with a smile.

"What about me? My face, my laughter, or my pranks?" I asked deviously. We burst into laughter.

"All of them!" He exclaimed. I smiled softly.

I held onto Father's arm and he wrapped it around my shoulders with a squeeze in reply. What I didn't notice, again, that others did, was the gaze that he gave me. Fiercely protective.

"Father!" I looked up with a smile into his face. His face softened and he smiled back lovingly.

"Yes, my little flame?" He replied.

"Have you been in Erebor lately?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I've been too busy." He replied.

I shrugged, but then frowned. I needed to visit Erebor soon.

"I wonder what things will happen now." I murmured thoughtfully, looking away to the sight of Adar speaking with Lord Celeborn. His face was smooth and expressionless. I sighed. Adar was so closed off to all but me and Toron. What would happen if I left one day?

He turned and saw me. I immediately smiled, and a spark of fondness flashed through his eyes for a moment before turning away again.

For now, though I would put away such morbid thoughts. I was going home!


	18. Chapter 17

**review please?**

Chapter 17

I was home. It had been such a long day. I flopped into bed face down, and immediately proceeded to heave a long, satisfied sigh.

Saph jumped into her bed with a bark of contentment, just as I heard a voice.

"Welcome back!"

I looked up with a smile. "Thank you, Erillin! It's so good to be back- even if I have to leave again soon." I sighed.

She smiled back. "There is a letter for you." She said, handing it to me. I sat up and opened it.

Narylfiel,

Greetings from Erebor. I would like to ask you to come to Erebor for the annual ball, held for Fili and Kili to meet suitable dwarven women.

Will you come?

Thorin Oakenshield.

I moaned. "Poor boys. I empathize with them!" I flopped back onto my bed.

"I'll go tomorrow." I grumbled.

"Goodnight, then, my lady." Erillin floated out and I fell asleep, not even bothering to change my clothes.

...

I bolted up in shock, hands reaching for my baby brother. I slumped in relief when I saw that there was nothing, that he was safe.

I still had nightmares from that event with Estel, and it happened once in a while. It had been a long time since he had visited, and I missed him.

There was a knock on my door, and I stretched with a yawn, trying to smooth down my disheveled hair.

"Come in!" I called, still a bit sleepily.

The door opened and shut. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see a pair of familiar clear green eyes set in a youthful, tanned face, surrounded by brown locks that tumbled down shoulders past smiling lips.

"Estel!" I cried, pulling him into a hug. "Baby brother! What are you doing here! Why haven't you visited me!?" I asked, scolding and laughing in the same breath.

"Come to visit you, of course, dear sister. I'm sorry I haven't visited." He laughed. "I was going back home when I decided to drop by." He replied with a smile. I smiled back.

"I'm planning to go to Erebor today, would you like to come?" I asked. His eyes lit up.

"Yes, I would!" He replied eagerly.

I laughed and floundered out of bed. "Yes, that's the little brother I know." I said amusedly. "Give me a moment!" I said over my shoulder, going to get prepared.

...

"Is anyone here? I'm expecting to see a certain pair of Nadadiths here!" I called, poking my head into the door of a certain pair of rooms, to see a blonde and brunette head pop up.

"Narylfiel!" Fili and Kili called. Estel and I walked in as they tackled me in a hug. I burst into laughter and hugged them back.

"Kili, Fili, meet my little brother, Estel. Estel, this is Fili and Kili Durin."

They greeted each other and Saphira, whose tongue was currently being used as a washcloth, to their chagrin and my amusement.

"So, how are you two doing?" I asked, sitting down on a stool, as did Estel.

"Not too well." Kili grumbled.

"I can empathize." I replied knowingly. They stared. "Yes, I can."

"That's a new thought. How old are you?" Fili asked.

"1250."

There was a silence. "Oh."

I sniggered. "Ha. I'm ancient, yes?" I teased.

They vehemently protested, until they realized that I was just joking. Then they decided to pummel me. Yep. This was going to be a weird couple of days.

...

It is the day of the ball. I groaned as the lady Dìs tightened the corset strings and tied them firmly. I wheezed. "Do they have to be that tight?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh come, my dear, of course they do. It makes your figure better!" She exclaimed, looking me over critically.

"Figure!?" I asked, looking down, horrified.

"Hold still! Of course!" She scolded. I admit that I had grown, but what did I care for accentuating my figure!? "Besides, you should be dressed well for the event." She said decisively. "Especially to show your status as their sister-in-arms." She added.

I moaned. "But Amad, (Khuzdul for mother) I can't breathe!" I complained.

"Nonsense. Now then, put this on and you'll be done." She retorted, handing me my coronet.

I gingerly stepped off of the block I had been standing on, trying to take small breaths so that I wouldn't be suffocated. I had worn corsets before, and I was expected to do more often now, but this one was so tight! The dress was elven in style, but completely Dwarven royalty in design. It hugged me tightly, too much in my opinion, and flowed elegantly, but the coronet was also clearly dwarven.

The dress was a deep blue, same color as Kili usually wore, and was decorated with a golden lion for Fili, a brown wolf for Kili, and a red Phoenix for me. It had silver edges as well, and unlike elven dresses, had tight sleeves. The coronet was made of Mithril and was thick and broad, decorated with blue, golden, and red gems.

I settled it around my head and took the deepest breath I could manage, then winced at the strain. "Oh surely you've worn corsets before, my dear." She said incredulously.

"Of course, Amad, just not this tight!" I replied, walking around and somehow managing elven grace even with my shortness of breath. I brushed Saph's fur and hung her collar on her neck, and buckled my own dragon belt on my waist.

Lady Dìs decided to ignore that comment and proceeded to drag me out into the hallway to the throne room.

"Come, my dear. You remember all the necessary protocol, don't you? Oh listen to me, you're an emissary, what am I saying? You will keep and eye out for any potentials, won't you?" She babbled, straightening me up.

I laughed softly and recovered, gliding down the hall next to her. "Yes, Amad. I will, I promise." She nodded, mollified, and the great doors swung open.

"The Princess Dìs, and the Princess Narylfiel!" Announced a dwarf by the door. We entered to the bows of many dwarves, and we made our way to the throne. I curtsied at the foot, and lady Dìs went up the stairs and seated herself at her spot.

"Come, sister-daughter." Lord Thorin rumbled. I stood and glided up the steps, sitting gratefully on the small chair that was set for me next to Kili and Fili's.

"Well, sister, you look- different. Pleasantly so!" Kili hastened to add. I gave him a private wince.

"I'll die happy, then. I'll have you know that this torture is all for you two. I can't breathe." I retorted with a tiny moan. He and Fili snickered at me.

"Sorry, sis. We appreciate it, though, don't we, brother?" Fili said. Kili nodded.

"Aye, that we do, brother." He replied. They knew what the symbols on the dress represented.

Estel suddenly came in. I stood and held out my hand to him in a gesture of welcome. He came to the foot of the stairs and bowed. I went down the stairs. He offered me his arm. I took it and led him up the stairs.

"Uncle Thorin, this is my younger brother in all but blood, Estel of Rivendell." I introduced formally. Thorin nodded.

"Welcome."

"Thank you, lord Thorin." Estel replied. I sat him down next to me.

"You look good, Ren." Estel noted. I gave him a grimace.

"I can't breathe." I replied with a sigh. He chuckled.

"Oh. Apologies." He said sympathetically.

"Tell me I'm not alone." I begged. He laughed as quietly as he could manage.

"Yavi also goes through it, if that's what you are asking." He replied with a chuckle.

"Sweet relief." I sighed. "And if you don't hush, you will effectually put off all potential candidates." I scolded the two princes. They gave me an apologetic look. Lord Thorin's lips curled up amusedly.

"Now, go, mingle." Lord Thorin commanded, waving his arm vaguely to the full room. Kili and Fili got up dutifully and walked down, disappearing in the crowd.

"You too, Naryl." He added, giving me a meaningful look. My eyes twinkled in reply, and as I stood, Estel escorted me. Well. Time to look around- scout around, rather.


End file.
